Dreams and Nightmares
by Cranelove
Summary: After ten years, Kim and Tommy meet again and when the reason for the letter comes to light, It will surprise everyone, even Kim. Corrected.
1. Welcome to Reefside High

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sue me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. _

_A/N: This is my first fic story so please be nice with me. This fiction is about my favorite couple. This is a reunion story. I have read a lot of stories about reasons of the letter and I thought about this new one. If you like my story, hate it, think that it's original or the worst thing that you have ever read let me know. But don't be too hard with me. I'm new in this. Sorry for my spell and grammar's mistakes, my first language isn't English. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Reefside High School

_I am wondering, How did I end in this situation?. The same situation of 10 years ago. Scared to see him again, scared to talk to him, scared to be close to him. Why do I have to feel this way? I thought it was over, but obviously I was wrong. I'm not sure if I can handle this. I took a decision 10 years ago, I've never had regrets, it was the right decision, wasn't it? Never mind, it doesn't matter right now, I moved on so does him. What is the big deal? Maybe I won't see him..._

_Yeah right with your luck, of course you're going to see him._

_But… but I am supposed to be ready to see him again, so why can't I even breath?_

_Ok Kim, calm down, You knew this day has to arrive someday, maybe is better this way, maybe you both can get some kind of closure and end this situation._

_Maybe we can be friends again after all..._

_Ok now you are dreaming. Friends? he hasn't talked to you for 10 years and now you wanna go in there, talk to him and say 'Hey, can we forget everything and be friends'. Come on Who are you kidding?_

_Yeah, he probably hates me._

_Do you blame him? You broke up with him in the heartless way possible, by a letter and saying that you had found another man._

_But I had to do it. What if he hates me? I can't handle that._

_You have to be prepared for the worst. __I'm wondering how does he look like now? __Jason told he cut his hair. Does he still look so sexy?_

_Of course he does, he always was sexy with his dark eyes, that smile that can melt the North Pole, that broadly muscular perfect body, we were so shy with each other, we never had passionate kisses and of course we never made love. I think we weren't ready for that, but I used to dream about that. How perfect would have been share our first time with each other._

_Where did that thought come from? You were scare about the fact that you have to see him again and now you are thinking about how would have been having sex with him?_

_You know what was the best of him? He used to look so dangerous and mysterious, He always was so shy and reserved but he was so different when we were together. He was so caring, romantic and lovely that's why I love him._

_You mean you loved him. You are a woman now start acting like one. You have to talk to him. Close this chapter of your life after all._

_But Should I tell him the truth about what happened. After all this time._

_What for? What good would you do? He has lived a good life for 10 years, That's why you made the decision of not telling him in the first place. He doesn't need this right now. You took a decision 10 years ago, you have lived with that, Don't put him in this situation now. He doesn't need this. He doesn't deserve this._

"Hey Kim, Earth to Kim." asked a lady passing her hand in front of Kim's face while she was driving the car, breaking the mental fight that Kim was having with herself.

"What? sorry Liz I was lost in my thoughts." answered with a sad smile turning to see the lady who was driving the car.

"I can see that. So, What were you thinking so deep that I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and you weren't listening?." Asked Liz with a concern look.

"Past, Life, Decisions, Future..." Kim sighed.

"Why are you so nervous? I have never seen you so nervous about a meeting; It's just an exhibition. Or this is about the job. Did you take a decision? It's a huge change." Asked Liz trying to find out what was bothering her friend.

"I know, it would be a huge change but I still haven't taken a decision. I have other things to consider before do that. How long before we arrive?"

"Actually, We are already here. Kimberly Hart, Welcome to Reefside High School." said Liz parking the car .

"Now or never. It's time," whispered Kim taking a deep breath.

_To be continued_


	2. Maybe my luck changed

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sue me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. _

_A/N: This is my first fic story so please be nice with me. This fiction is about my favorite couple. This is a reunion story. I have read a lot of stories about reasons of the letter and I thought about this new one. If you like my story, hate it, think that it's original or the worst thing that you have ever read let me know. But don't be too hard with me. I'm new in this. Sorry for my spell and grammar's mistakes, my first language isn't English. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 2: Maybe my luck changed_

'_Man, I can't be late again_' thought a tall boy running through the High school hallway.

"If I'm late again Dr O is going to…Ouch" was saying Conner before tripping with a petite brunette who was standing in the hallway. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, are you ok?" looking to the woman in front of him. '_Wow. Who is she?_ She _is so_…' thought Conner while he was checking her out before being interrupted by the lady.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, I was in High School too." said Kim smiling to him while she bends over to pick up his books. "There you have them, but you should be more careful, I'm sure you don't wanna hurt yourself right?" told Kim smiling.

"Thanks and I'm sorry again."Conner smiled 'S_he is perfect. She has something, I can't explain what it is but… I have never met a girl like her._'

"By the way my name is Conner McKnight." Conner puts out his hand to meet her.

"I'm Kimberly and this is Liz my assistant, I have a meeting now and I think you were running to get to your class. It was great to meet you Conner, Bye." Said Kim before turning to see to Liz.

"We have to go to Principal Randall's office, she is going to show us the facilities."

"Ok, let's go"

'_She is beautiful_' thought Conner watching the girls leading to the Principal's office.

"Shoot, Now I'm late, Dr O is going to kill me." said to none before start running again to get to his classroom.

* * *

Principal Randall was in her office, she is waiting to meet a coach that is going to prepare a Gymnastic exhibition in the school. She has to convince this "Olympic Medallist" now Coach that Reefside High School is the best place for the exhibition because school board asked her to try her best to get that exhibition here. They said something about promote sports to the students. Now she has to fake all afternoon that she cares about sports and that she has interest in the benefits of the students. 

"Principal Randall, Miss Hart is here." informed her secretary

'_Ok try to smile_' Randall thought "Let her in."

* * *

This is the best class of all High School that's what most of the students say. The students think that the teacher is really good and the girls think that especially because the teacher is really hot. Almost all the girls of his classes have a crush of him. He knows that is normal and of course he doesn't pay any attention. There are times when he has caught some of his girls students staring at him. They are always smiling him. It's a little funny, maybe he used to look like them when he was in High School, not that he had a crush on Ms. Appleby. He just hopes that they can actually learn something in the end of the year.

"Well guys, remember that we have a test on Monday." said the teacher. All the students are groaning by now. He can be the hottest teacher of the School but he also likes to send a lot of homework and he is always making test. He likes to ruin all their fun. One of his students stood up in front of the class.

"Dr Oliver, I want to inform you that I have to do an important interview to an Olympic Gold Medal Winner that is going to spend this weekend in Reefside. I won't probably have too much time to study for the test." said Cassidy Cornell, looking very serious to her teacher.

"Well I recommend you that try to make time because this test will be the 30 of your final grade." all his students are great kids but sometimes they just amaze him but not Cassidy. He is used to Cassidy, she is always using the excuse that she is a reporter to skip classes. "Good Bye guys, have a nice weekend." Tommy was happy. This was his last class of the day. He is happy teaching this kids but there are sometimes between saving the world and dealing with teenagers that he just needs time for himself; maybe he can enjoy this weekend.

* * *

"Excuse me, Kim we have to leave now. Mr. Smith is waiting for us to check the building for the Training Center." said Liz to Kim pointing to her watch.

"You are right, we should get going." said Kim turning to Principal Randall.

"Well Miss Hart, It's a pleasure to have you here. We are really glad that you choose our school to make the Gymnastic exhibition. I hope you like our facilities." Said Randall with a fake smile.

"Yeah they're perfect. We have plans to put a new Training Gym Center here in Reefside, so the girls to the west coast won't have to travel to train in Florida. They can be here closest to their families, and still be with the best trainers of the country." said Kim heading to the hallway.

"I know there are a lot of girls that are crazy to start training with you."

"Well I'm not sure if I'm going to be here or stay in Florida but I can tell you they'll have the best trainers of the country." Answered Kim trying to smile but feeling a little scared about the decision. This is her dream, after she had to stop to be in gymnastics' events, teaching is the best thing, guide the girls to victory, help them to accomplish their dreams, see their faces glowing the way that used to glow her face, It's the best feeling.

"I'm happy for that." faking another smile. '_My jaw is going to hurt tomorrow'_ thought Randall

* * *

The students have left the classroom, leaving only four people in there. 

"What did happen to you? You seemed distracted all the class." A boy asked to his friend after the teacher dismissed the class.

"Ethan I met the girl of my dreams, actually I met the woman of my dreams." Conner has a big smile in his face.

"Keep dreaming Conner, You can't even have one of your own age and you are thinking to date with a woman." said the girl in yellow before started giggle.

"Kira, you wouldn't understand." said Conner turning to Ethan "Man, She is so beautiful, and so nice and graceful, you know."

"Conner, I don't want to be mean, but I agree with Kira. Why don't you just try with some girls of your own age for now." said Ethan trying not to laugh of his friend.

"You just don't understand. Dr O why don't you give me a hand in here." Conner asked turning to see his teacher who was standing in front of his desk, the whole time hearing the conversation between his students.

"Conner do you really think I'm going to say that is good for you dream to be with a woman older than you." said Tommy with a serious look.

"Come on, haven't you met a person and realized in that moment that this person is the one, start to feel that your knees shake, that there are butterflies in your stomach, and start thinking that there is no one else in the world, that this person is your future and that you don't want to be apart from her just a single minute because you are afraid to loose her?" asked Conner with a dreaming face looking to his teacher.

"That was a deep thought and more coming from you Conner." said Ethan watching to his friend.

"Yeah I thought that you could only think about Soccer, I guest I was wrong, Sorry." said Kira

"Hey, I can think in others things than soccer you know... I mean sometimes, and I know that you think I'm crazy but this girl is really special."

"What do you think Dr. O?" asked Ethan turning to face his teacher who seems lost in his thoughts.

Actually Tommy was thinking about how right was Conner. He already met the woman of his dreams. That person that made him feel his knees shaking, that butterflies in his stomach, he thought that she was the only person in the world, that this woman would be his future but He let her go and lost her. She broke his heart and the most horrible way possible, by a letter, telling him that she found another man. Another man better than him, a man that could love her more that he did. Is that possible? How can someone love her more that he does… did. It doesn't matter right now. He has moved on and she was to far away to hurt him again.

"Dr O are you Ok?" asked Kira facing Tommy with a concern look.

"Yeah guys I'm fine, we should go, you have a test on Monday and you probably want to study for it." Coming back to his teacher mode. They don't need to know about his personal life.

"You always ruin the fun Dr O." said Conner walking through the door to the hallway.

* * *

" I really like to make the exhibition here. I'm so excite about that, Liz is going to call you in a few days to start all the arrangements for the exhibition." Kim was happy, this place is perfect and she hasn't seen him '_Maybe my luck changed, we are almost done and I haven't seen him. Maybe I was overreacting about this whole situation, the fact that I live here doesn't mean that I have to see him everyday. Maybe this can be a good thing_'.

"I will call you on Monday." said Liz to Randall before she listened her cell phone started to ring "Excuse me." moving to another place to answer the call.

"It was a pleasure to have you here and I hope that you decide to come here to manage the Training Center." said Randall putting out her hand to shake Kim's hand.

"It was a pleasure for me too." said Kim smiling

* * *

Cassidy and Devin were waiting outside of the classroom for their teacher. 

"Dr Oliver I want to tell you that this interview is really important, you should know that this is one of the most important person in The Gymnastics' World, She won two medals in the Summer Olympics Games and she is now teaching with one of the most prestigious Coach of the World." Cassidy thought that maybe she still has a chance to skip the Monday test.Tommy was about to answer her when he saw Conner pointing to the other end of the hallway.

"Look, There she is .. My beautiful angel. The woman of my dreams."

"Kimberly!" whispered Tommy.

"Wait Ms Hart, I would like to introduce you one of our teacher. Dr Oliver this is Kimberly Hart." Said Randall walking to face the teacher who seems a little shock .

"Hello Tommy."

_To be continued_


	3. Facing reality

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody will sue me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun._

_A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews I really appreciate your opinion. Also thanks to my Beta reader Trueromantic who offered to help in my story. Please review. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 3: Facing reality_

"Hello Kimberly." said Tommy still to shocked to even move. '_What the hell is she doing here? God, she is more beautiful than the last time I saw her, how can that be possible? Stop that Oliver remember what she did to you._' thought Tommy.

"Wait a minute, do you know each other?" asked Randall to the pair that couldn't separate their eyes from each other.

'_Wow, he looks so handsome with that hair_.' thought Kim, "Yeah… We… We met in…We used to…" Kim tried to answer but she was still a little lost in her thoughts and she really didn't know how to answer that question , what could she say: we were meant to be until I left to Florida or we were really good friends but we haven't talk in 10 years. Kimberly's thoughts were interrupted by Tommy.

"We went to the same high school." he didn't try to sound so cold. He just couldn't understand why she was there and why she still looked so perfect to him.

"Yeah, Angel Grove High School." Said Kim. She was doing her best to smile, but it never reached her eyes. She was trying to hide the shock of his answer. '_He really hates me_.'

"Oh, So you two studied in the same High school, were you friends in that time?" Randall was still trying to read the looks between the pair, it seemed that there was more between them.

"We…We used to… Kim and I…" Tommy was thinking how to answer that question '_I don't really know what we were in High school I thought we were soul mates, I guess I was wrong_' now it was his turn to be interrupted by Kim.

"We used to train in the same place." answered Kim trying to smile "When Tommy moved to Angel Grove He had a Karate match with my friend Jason. Of course they tied because they both are really good in martial arts. They used to spar together and teach some classes in the Young Center. I used to practice my routines there." Kim trying keep the smile but she's hurt by his reaction. _'This is it, my moment to clear the air between us, he obviously hates me but I have to do it. I need to say goodbye to him_.'

"So Tommy, How have you been? It's been a long time. " again trying to smile.

All the people in the hallway have sensed the drama between the pair. They seem to be saying something with their eyes but their mouths don't express the same feelings.

"I think that your dream girl is also Dr.O's dream girl." whispered Ethan giggling to a shocked Conner who also had felt the connection between his teacher and this woman.

"Shut up." Conner didn't understand what was going on.

"Doesn't she look a little familiar to you?" whispered Kira to Ethan.

"I have the feeling that I have seen her before." Ethan knew for sure that he had seen this woman before but he couldn't remember from where.

Tommy remembers that he is not alone with her, there are other people around them and he can't show his feelings to them so he decides to act normal with her.

"Yeah, It's been a while, I'm fine thanks. By the way, Congratulations for your medals, we were really proud of you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't go to Trini's funeral, I know how close you were in high school." he was shocked when Jason called him to inform him about Trini's death. He was working on the island at that moment. He was really sorry because he couldn't be there to comfort her. He was also a little relieved, he didn't want to see her again under the circumstances.

"I'm sure that you wanted to be there. Trini is taking care of all of us from a better place." that comment brought bad memories to her, the loss of her friend really hurt her but she is learning how to deal with that, Trini would want that. "So you are a teacher now, I never saw that one coming, I expected that from Billy." said Kim trying to keep the friendly mood between them.

Finally the kids have the clue they need.

"The first pink ranger." whispered Ethan and Kira in unison. After they heard Trini and Billy's names the other part was easy.

Everyone in the hallway was trying to understand the situation between the pair. They were trying so hard to act friendly, but it seemed that their subconscious was playing with them.

"People change when they grow up apart." answered Tommy.

Now everybody was more lost. What did happen between those two?

"Ouch, that hurts." said Ethan to his friends.

"Why is he acting like a jerk with her?" asked Kira. They have never seen their teacher acting like this.

That comment didn't surprise her but she knows he made it to hurt her and he did it well.

"You're right." Kim said now knowing that there is no hope to be friends with him. '_I know now how much he hates me and it hurts. I probably deserve his hate, now is the time to finish this_.'

"Well, it was great to see you again, you look great, I'm happy for you. Goodbye Tommy." she said with a sigh. She was trying hard to hold back her tears. Now she had the closure that she wanted. She at least could say goodbye to him.

"Sorry Kim, We have a problem here." interrupted Liz, who was returning after talking on her cell phone.

"Do I know you? You look really familiar to me" said Liz pointing to Tommy. " I know, you're the guy from the pict..." Liz stopped her sentence when she saw the death look that she was receiving from Kim.

Of course she knows who he is. He is the guy from the picture that Kim keeps hidden in her desk. "Sorry I made a mistake, you look like an old friend of mine, but you're not."

"What is the problem Liz?" asked Kim hurrying to change the subject, scared about the slip that Liz had made.

"There is a problem with the equipment company and I have to take the car now and go there, you have to go alone to the meeting with Mr Smith." said Liz with a worried look.

"What? I don't know how to get there and I don't want to go alone to see the place." Kim hates the fact that she has to decide if this place is the right place to put the Training Center, she wanted someone to help her to make the decision.

"I'm sorry, but I have to fix this now, you have to take a cab, I'll give you the address, I'm sure that you'll feel it if that place is the best. Trust your instincts." said Liz to Kim, she hated to leave her alone but there was nothing she could do.

"Wait, I have an idea." said Randall, this is the best opportunity to look good with the school board and to have a little fun. "Dr. Oliver can take you there. I'm very sure that he would be happy to help you with this. Right Dr.Oliver?"

Randall was looking Tommy straight in the eyes letting him know that he couldn't refuse this.

All eyes turned to Tommy . The look that he got was priceless.

Kim had to stop it "Oh, No, Don't worry, I'm sure that Tommy is busy and I don't want to bother him..." she was scared about how things are turning right now, she was so close to finishing this and now she had to spend all afternoon alone with him.

"I'm very sure that Dr Oliver has plenty of time to help you." Randall said again with her gaze to Tommy.

"It would be a pleasure for me to help Kim." Tommy wasn't really sure about what could happen but he didn't have any other options. Right? '_Maybe finally I can have all the answer that I need to move on with my life_' thought Tommy.

"If it's fine with you I would really thank you for your help." said Kim trying to hide how scared she was.

"Here take the address and…Good luck my friend." said Liz to Kim. The last part was a whisper that only Kim could hear.

"Ok, then, let's go."

_To be continued_


	4. Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun._

_A/N: Too much to say in this. First, thanks to my Beta reader Trueromantic. She is amazing, she has a lot of work on her own but she taking the time to help me. Second, I don't know if I said this before but when I got this idea I thought about only 10 chapters, that's why I can't update so soon. This story will be finish by the end of the month. Third, This is a long chapter because I'm having problems with the next two and I just thought to let you something good to read while I figure out the next ones. I have a short story ready and I was thinking maybe post it next week to give you something more to read but I'm having second thoughts since I only got two reviews for my last short story ( By the way thanks to jedi4jesus19 you let me my first review) Please let me know if you would like that. It's great to hear everyones opinion. Please don't forget to Review and let me know what you think. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 4: Goodbye_

Everyone stayed in the hallway watching the couple walk to the parking lot. There are so many questions in their minds, but they have so much work to do right now.

"Don't you have something else to do or do you want to stay in detention?" said Randall to the kids.

"No, Ms. Randall, we're just leaving, right guys?" answered Ethan. They have to find out what's going on between the first pink ranger and their teacher.

"Yeah, sure." "Of course." Conner and Kira said. They have the same thought.

Randall stayed in the hallway thinking about what had just happened there and how she could use that information to her benefit.

'_So, Ms. Hart and Dr. Oliver had something, I have to find out what went on, maybe this information can help my Master in his plans_' thought Randall before she started walking to her office. She had to get to the fortress. She saw more students in the hallway. "What are you two doing here? Do you want to go to detention?"

"No Ms. Randall, we're just walking to the exit, right Devin?" answered Cassidy turning to her companion.

"We were?" asked Devin. He actually was waiting to leave with Cassidy and go to get something to eat.

"Come on, Devin." said Cassidy, grabbing Devin's hand while they walk to the exit.

"Where?" asked Devin

"Didn't you see? The person that I have to interview was here. We have to follow her. Let's go."

* * *

After leaving the hallway, the kids were alone in the parking lot. 

"Guys did you see what I saw?" Kira asked her friends.

"We have to find out what happened between them." said Ethan. He is really excited about this information search. He knows that their teacher won't be happy about them searching information about his personal life but he can help but feel curious about that.

"Yeah, I really wanna now what Dr. O have to do with my angel" Conner was the most concerned about the situation. Obviously, he had another reason '_She is too hot to be with a man like Dr. O_.' thought Conner.

"There is only one person that knows everything about everything." said Kira.

"Hayley!!!" they all said in unison.

* * *

The ride had been so quiet. They were both nervous and tense, Tommy tried to break it. They still have so much to resolve and now that they are alone he saw his chance. 

"So, how have you been?" Tommy asked, turning his gaze from the road to see Kimberly .

"I've been good. And you?" Kim said, trying to smile. She knows what he is doing, this is the moment to answer all his questions, she knows this is going to be hard.

"I've been good too." that was a start but he can't just ask what he really wants to ask. "Have you talked with Jason lately?"

"Sure, we always got together to go out or catch a movie or something. You know that he lives in Florida too. We've kept really close." Kim and Jason have always been friends, since they were in grade school. He has been always there for her, even when he doesn't know the real reason for the letter, he supported her, though he yelled at her a little. But still, he always tries to be there for her as a big brother. He's a good friend.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He had been waiting for this conversation for so many years.

"So… how is your boyfriend?" asked Tommy.

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend right now." said Kim changing her gaze to the window. '_Now comes the hard part_' she thought.

"Really, what happened with the guy you left me for?" Tommy was surprised to hear that. He thought by the way she described the guy in the letter that they were perfect for each other.

"It didn't work out." Kim said turning to see his face.

Tommy felt hurt. He still had hoped that she had lied about that; he used to dream that there was never another guy, she was just scared, but that thought also made him feel bad. Why had he never tried to talk to her? Why didn't he go to Florida to make her change her mind? The answer was easy, because he was scared, scared that it was the truth and that she had found a person that could make her happier than him.

"Look Tommy, I know that I hurt you and I'm really sorry about that ." she said.

"I just…I never could understand why, why did you do it? And why by a letter? Didn't I deserve at least a phone call or an explanation to my face?" All the old feelings were coming back to him and making him loose his temper.

"I did what I thought was the best for the two of us. I never meant to hurt you." That's the only part of the truth that she can tell him. She never tried to hurt him, but she knew it was the only way.

The way she said it made him get angry. 'W_ho does she think she is? The best for both of us? She can't decide what was the best for him_.'

"You know what? That's in the past. We're adults now and I'm over that. I'm already over you." said Tommy, he couldn't believe he had waited so long for this. To get exactly the answers that he never wanted.

When Kim was going to answer him, Tommy parked the car.

"Wow this place looks amazing." said Tommy, there was an old man waiting for them in front of the door.

"Mr. Smith? I'm Kimberly Hart and this is my friend Dr. Tommy Oliver." said Kim when they got to the door of the building.

"Hello Ms Hart I was waiting for you, it is a pleasure to meet you, both of you, do you want to take a look inside the building?" said the man to the couple.

"Of course."

* * *

After she got in her office, Elsa decided to go to the island to inform Mesogog and start working on a plan. 

"Elsa, what news do you have?" asked Mesogog when Elsa arrived to the fortress.

"My master, we have new information about the black ranger, there is this woman, he seemed very interested in her, we are searching the connection between them, maybe we can used her to get to him." said Elsa. This can be a great opportunity to finally take the dino gems.

"Ok, take Zeltrax to help you make a plan. We need all the information about this woman. You can't fail again." He is getting tired of all this failing, but this seems to be their chance. He just hopes that his team won't ruin it.

"Yes Master, as you wish." Zeltrax and Elsa said before starting to move.

"So, the black ranger has a girlfriend?" Zeltrax said giggling. He has feelings for Elsa but she seems very interesting in the black ranger. '_She must be really jealous_.' thought Zeltrax. He just received a death look from Elsa after that they start to make the search.

* * *

"Devin, hurry up, we lost them." said Cassidy they lost the car in the traffic. 

"I don't understand, if you are going to meet her in an interview, why do we have to follow her?"

"Actually, she doesn't know I'm going to interview her, I just thought that maybe I can introduce myself as a fan and start asking her questions about her job and get all the information that I need." Said Cassidy.

"Are you planning to follow her all weekend?" Devin remembered that he has to study for the test.

"Of course not, only for today. I'm planning to go to a spa this weekend but I need the interview to show it to Dr. Oliver, NOW GO." said Cassidy,

* * *

The building is perfect; it has everything for the Training Center. It has a lot of space. The dorms are completely furnished and there is a big park close to the building. This is exactly the place they are looking for. There is also an apartment on sale two blocks from there, but Kim knows that she won't be the person that will buy it. Coming back to reality, she remembered what had happened between Tommy and her in the car, so she decided this was the end. 

"I'm sure that you have something else to do. I can take a cab to the hotel." this has been too much for the two of them. '_Probably the best thing is just leave it this way_' thought Kim.

"Actually, I was thinking that if you wanna come with me, my friend runs this place that's like the young center, all the kids gather there and it's really great and I was wondering if you want to get a drink with me ." he was surprised that he said that, but he really enjoyed spending time with her, when they were looking at the building. It seemed like old times, her eyes were glowing and she was talking about where to put everything. It made him feel good.

"Yeah, that would be nice." she was going to say no, but her subconscious cheated her. It feels so great being with him. At least when they where in the building, they acted like they used to. Just like old times.

"Good." said Tommy smiling to her. He is scared, but he is also happy.

* * *

When the team arrived to Hayley's Cyberspace, they ran to get to the owner. The only person that could answer their questions. 

"Hayley, we need to ask you something." said Kira.

"What is it?" asked Hayley. She was surprised by the entrance they made. '_This must be important_' she thought.

"Do you know anything about the first pink ranger?" Ethan asked.

"What?" she wasn't expecting that question.

"Oh, come on..." Conner can't wait for this, he is dying to know " Hayley what happened between Kimberly and Dr. O?" he asked.

"CONNER," Kira and Ethan yelled before Kira changed the question. "What he wanted to say was that Kimberly was in the school today and Dr. O acted really weird with her." Women can be much more subtle.

"Kimberly is here?" whispered Hayley.

"Yeah, and she is now with Dr. O. That's why we wanna now what is going on between them." Ethan asked.

"I'm sorry guys. This is Tommy's personal life and I don't have a right to talk about that." She couldn't believe Kimberly was there and that she was with Tommy.

"That means that something did happen between them. I knew it, the way they look each other, it was so obvious." said Conner. He couldn't believe the first woman that actually liked him had something with his teacher '_What are the chances?_' thought Conner.

"Look guys." Ethan said, pointing to the door where the two people in question stood.

"Nice place." said Kim looking around the place.

"I want to introduce you some people." said Tommy, after he saw his team and Hayley.

"These are some of my students; Ethan, Kira and Conner." Tommy said.

"Hi, it's an honor to meet you, I was dying to meet you." Kira said. She is so happy to meet another female ranger, former, but still another woman that can share so many thing with her.

"Excuse me?" asked Kim, a little put off by the way this girl is greeting her.

Ethan hurried to fix Kira's slip. He knows she is talking about Kim's past as a ranger "She really likes gymnastic. Hi, I'm Ethan." he said smiling.

"Hello Ethan." said Kim smiling back at him before she saw a very familiar face. "Hi Conner, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was better this morning though" the last past was a whisper that Conner said gazing with a death look at Tommy.

Tommy was surprised at first about Conner, but then he remembered the conversation that they had had in the morning. Tommy hurried to change the mood. "And this is my friend Hayley; Hayley this is Kimberly." said Tommy.

"It's nice to meet you." Kim said with a sincere smile. She is so happy to meet Tommy's friend. She had never met other friends of Tommy's besides their group.

"I've heard a lot about you." Hayley couldn't help but stare at Kim. She is really surprised to finally meet the person that broke Tommy's heart. Tommy didn't tell her the entire story but she can guess that it's really painful for him and still hurt him. '_Poor Tommy_' thought Hayley.

Hailey didn't sound cold but there was that look, it was very clear to Kim what she meant.

Tommy leaded Kim to sit "Could you please serve us two smoothies please?" he said to Hayley. "Excuse me for a second.." he said turning to Kim, before he started heading to the bathroom.

"He's fine now. I hope that you won't hurt him again" Hayley said. After that, Hayley when to serve the drinks. She has been Tommy's friend for a while, and she loves him as a friend, she worries about him and she can't stand to see him hurt.

"What are you doing here in Reefside? Are you moving here, are you just visiting or are you on vacation?" asked Ethan, taking a place at the table with his friends.

Conner saw his opportunity. '_It's obvious that something happened between them, but they're not together now. Maybe I still have a chance_' thought Conner, then he leaned to be closer to Kim. "You know, if you're going to move here, I can show you around. I'll be happy to spend some time with you." said Conner changing his voice trying to sound older.

Kimberly was lost in her thoughts. The way Hayley treated her made her feel bad. '_Maybe this is not a good idea_' thought Kimberly, when she felt all eyes on her "What? Could you excuse me?" she said, and started heading to the counter.

"Hayley, could you please do me a favor? Tell Tommy that my assistant called my cell phone. I need to go back to the hotel now. I'll take a cab. Could you please tell him that it was really great to see him again and that I'm happy to see that he has a good life and… Please tell him I said goodbye." She can't take this anymore, it's too painful, and she doesn't think she can hold back her tears anymore.

"Sure."

"Hayley," Kim turned around and continued talking, "Take care of him. He seems strong and tough, but he always needs someone to support him, please." And with that, she was gone.

"Of course" whispered Hailey. She can see the hidden meaning of this goodbye. All Kim's feelings were implied in her last request. She still cares about him and she is hurt too, but why?

"Where is she going?" asked Kira, who had just walked to the counter.

"She said that she had a call and had to leave now." Hailey answered.

"But I never heard her cell phone." said Conner this was his chance and he lost it.

"Because it didn't sound." said Hailey with a sad look.

"Oh!!!" they gasped.

Everybody had their heads down thinking about how hurtful this must be, and how they could tell this to their teacher and mentor who was approaching to them.

"Hayley, where's Kim?" asked Tommy.

All eyes turned to see him. Worried and sad looks covered him. Nobody knows what to say.

"Her assistant called and she had to go but she said that it was great to see you again and she was happy to see that you have a good life and … She said goodbye" said Hayley. She is willing to do exactly what Kim asked.

"I see, thanks. See you guys." Tommy sighed. He lowered his head and left the place.

_To be continued_


	5. What Now?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I love to know your opinion. Thanks of course to My beta Trueromantic, she is doing a great job, Please do me a favor review her work and ask her to send me the next Chapter of "Our Heart is your love" because I can't wait to know what will happen with Tommy and Kim. I decided to cut this chapter in two parts because is more interesting, I hope you like it. And don't worry soon you will know the reason. Please don't forget to review. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 5: What Now?_

"I can't believe you lost them, now we have to wait for her in front of the Hotel." said Cassidy.

"Look, there's the other woman that was with her in the school." Devin said, pointing to the woman standing in the door of the hotel.

"Wait, where's your camera?"

"I left it in the car why? Do you need it?" Asked Devin.

"Of course I need it. To get the interview, NOW GO AND GET IT."

* * *

If the driver hadn't turned to see if something was happening with her, she wouldn't have realized that her cell phone was ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Hi sis, how did it go? Did you talk to him?" asked Jason worried. He is in Angel Grove for the weekend. He offered to go with her but she said she need to do this alone.

"Jason, I really don't wanna talk about that now." answered Kim with sad tone.

"That bad. What did he do?" Jason can't let her go. He has to know everything.

"He hates me." Kim said before she started crying.

"I'm so sorry Kim, maybe if I talk to him." Jason offered her.

"No." was Kim response.

At that moment, Kim arrived to the Hotel. Liz was waiting for her at the door. When Liz saw her crying she knew what had happened. She leaned close to hug Kim.

"Oh, Kim." Jason said still on the phone. He is so worried about his little sister.

"It's Ok guys, I came to tell him goodbye and start to move on with my life." They both know she is lying. Suddenly there was a noise.

"Kim," gasped Liz.

"What? Liz, run…" Jason heard Kim scream.

"Take her, now." someone yelled.

"Kim, what's happening?" asked Jason, worried about what can be happening. "What's going on?"he can heard some screams and what assume is people fighting.

"KIM…" Jason yelled.

He heard a flash before the phone when off.

* * *

"Oh my god..." gasped Cassidy. "Did you tape that? Please tell me you taped that." asked Cassidy to Devin. 

"Only the last part, when they took her." said Devin checking the camera.

* * *

Tommy arrived home, he has a lot of things to think. He can't believe she is gone. She left him again. '_How could she do this to me again_' thought Tommy when he heard his cell phone, a number he knows too well displayed.He picked up. 

"Jason please, I don't need this now." he said, straight to the point.

"Tommy."

"She left me again. I don't know why I even try." said Tommy.

"Tommy."

"We can even have a conversation. Yeah, we talked in the car, but that was…" he couldn't hold his anger.

"Damn it Tommy, COULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?" screamed Jason into the phone.

"I don't think that this is your business. You should…"

"Kim was kidnapped." said Jason in a rush.

"What?"

_To be continued_


	6. What now? Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun._

_A/N: I realized something, I only write the author notes without corrections and I make a lot of mistakes, My excuse I always write them hurry and I swear I read them before post them but sometimes my mind just plays with me. I'll work on that. There is a scene in this chapter that when I got the idea it was perfect, but in Spanish when I tried to translate to English it sounded weird so I had to change it. I know it is not perfect but I tried. Thanks to my beta reader TrueRomantic for helping me. If you find mistakes don't yell her,I like to change a few things when I'm posting the chapters. Also thanks for the reviews, it makes me happy when I get reviews. Don't forget to review this chapter. I really need your opinion. Now read and review… wait, Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 6: What now? Part 2_

"Kim was kidnapped." said Jason in a rush.

"What?"

"I'm already heading to the airport. I'll be there in a few hours." After the call, Jason tried to find Kim. He called to the hotel but nothing, so he decided to go to Reefside.

"Wait. When? How?" asked Tommy really concern. He can't believe it.

"We were talking on the phone and then all I heard was screams and I couldn't reach her number again." Jason explained.

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy. He just wished that this was a mistake and that Kimberly was fine and save.

"Tommy, she was fighting with some kind of monster."

"Mesogog." gasped Tommy with anger tone.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to try to localize her assistant; she was there when it happened. Please start searching for her." Jason said

"Call me when you land, Ok?"

"I'll see you in a few."

* * *

After Jason's call, Tommy called his team and Hayley. They need all the help they can get. He started all his scans to look for Kim. He knows that Mesogog has her in his fortress and he is already planning a way to enter in there. '_This can't be happening'_ is the only thought in Tommy's mind. Not now, not after what happened between him and Kim. He has to find her.

Hayley was the first to arrive. She saw Tommy sitting in front of the computer. She got worried. When she asked what happened, Tommy said 'Mesogog has Kim', without even turning his chair. She doesn't have to make any questions, she understood and started helping with the search.

The kids arrived minutes later. They were pretty confused. Tommy didn't say what was going on and they haven't heard about an attack. When they arrived, they found their mentor with Hayley. The only noise in the room was made by the computer. They got more confused.

"What's happening?" Kira asked, announcing their presence to Tommy and Hayley.

"Kim was kidnapped." Tommy said with his back to the team.

"WHAT?" everybody yelled.

"Have you already found her? We have to..." Conner rushed to say.

"We have all the scans looking for her." said Hayley. '_They have to stay calm_' thought Hayley.

"Get ready and prepare your Motorciclots we are going into Mesogog's fortress." Tommy said, moving from his chair to the other side of the room.

"WHAT?" yelled Hayley. "I don't think you should all risk into this mission without information." said Hayley.

"You're right." Everybody let out the breath they didn't know they had been holding. "I'm going alone." said Tommy getting all the gazes in the room.

"I think that you're hurrying Tommy. We don't know where she is." said Hayley getting up from her chair. She is trying to make him think straight.

"I know that, but we can't leave her on his hands. Mesogog is going to use her to get to me. We can't let him hurt her." said Tommy showing his true feelings...

"I know, but we have to be smart, we can't let him get what he wants." Hayley knows how hard this must be for him

"I can't let anything happen to her. I just can't" said Tommy, sitting in a chair putting his hands over his face. He knows that Hayley is right. He can't let Mesogog get to him, but he already did it by taking the most important thing in his life.

"I know." said Hayley, walking to Tommy and placing her hands in his shoulders.

The team has stayed quiet, only hearing the exchange between their mentor and Hayley. This is a side of their mentor they have never seen before. He always stays calm and collected when making his decisions. But now he looks scared, vulnerable, and he is rushing like he is not thinking. He is acting with his heart.

Then, they hear the familiar beep. All eyes are on the screen now.

"Zeltrax and some tyranodrone_s_ are attacking the city." informed Hayley.

"Let's go." said Tommy.

* * *

When they arrived Tommy made his way to Zeltrax. 

"Where is she?" asked Tommy angry using his bracchio staff to attack Zeltrax.

"I don't know..." said Zeltrax blocking Tommy's attacks

"Where do you have her?" Tommy made a move and ended holding Zeltrax against a car looking straight to Zeltrax face Tommy said "If you dared to hurt her I swear I'm…"

"We don't have her." Zeltrax interrupted.

"What?" gasped Tommy taking a few steps back from Zeltrax.

"Sorry to disappoint you Black R.anger, but we didn't take her" responded Zeltrax.

"You're lying." accused Tommy.

"I wish I was the one causing you this pain but, we don't have her. Someone took her before us." Zeltrax said upset. This was a good opportunity to hurt Tommy.

"Tommy, I think he is telling the true." said Hayley, using the link in the gems. "You should come here now.."

"What's going on Hailey?" Tommy asked.

"I think there's something that you need to see."

"Good luck Black Ranger" Zeltrax said smiling before he disappeared with the tyranodrones.

"What's happening?" Ethan asked Tommy. He can't understand why they left the fight.

"Let's go to the command center." Tommy said.

* * *

When they arrived, Hayley was looking at the screen. 

"Did you find her? Why did you say that Zeltrax was telling the true?" rushed Tommy to say.

"Watch this." Hayley said pointing to the screen.

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting. The USA Olympic Medalist Kimberly Hart who was in Reefside this weekend to prepare an exhibition was kidnapped in front of her hotel this afternoon. As you can see in this video, some kind of black monsters attacked her and took her. We have never seen these monsters before. They look like flies with big green eyes and they have the letter 'G' on their chests. We don't know why they took her or where. We'll continue informing you."

_To be continued_


	7. There is only one way to find out

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. If you don't recognize any character obviuosly you don't read my mind. They are mine._

_A/N: Thanks to my beta Trueromantic for all the help. Also, I want to say thanks to Bulldog for the correction. Any comments, suggestions, corrections that you make to improve the story are welcome. ._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 7: There is only one way to find out_

Tommy can hear all the questions from his team.

"Have you seen those monsters before? Who took her? Where? Why?"

He has the same questions on his mind now, but he only can find one answer: '_I don't know. I don't know who has her, Where, Why,_' thought Tommy, with all eyes on him. He needs time.

"Sorry guys, I don't have the answers to your questions and I need to be alone now." Tommy said, looking really perturbed and lost, his voice was trembling. He started heading towards the stairs.

"Don't worry Tommy. We'll keep searching for her, we are going to find her." assured Hayley to her friend. She knows how hard this must be for him.

"Maybe some other ranger knows who took her." Ethan said. They don't know who they are fighting against.

"Jason." whispered Tommy, as he continued climbing the stairs to go to his room. He remembered that Jason is coming, maybe he knows something.

"Man, I finally found the woman of my dreams and she had something with my teacher, she didn't pay me any attention, and now she was kidnapped for some kind of freak. My luck sucks." said Conner receiving surprised looks from everyone in the room, and he only found one way to answer "What?"

* * *

Hours have passed and Tommy is still lying in the same position on his bed, looking at the ceiling, little tears rolling down his faces. He is trying to figure out what to do, if he can do something. He has no clue. Today has been a crazy day for him, since he became a ranger, he realized that a crazy day is normal in the lives of the Power Rangers, but today really has been a crazy day for him. 

'_I woke up this morning hoping to go to work, come back home, maybe destruct some of Mesogog's monsters, finish the day without getting hurt, and maybe I would enjoy the weekend. How wrong I was. First, Kim was in the High school.Kimberly Hart, the same Kim that broke my heart. I haven't thought about her in a long time and now she was there, in front of me and I acted like a jerk with her. I didn't mean it, I was just confused to see her again, and I was surprised that she still has that effect on me. _

_Then, Randall asked me to take her to her meeting; I was so scared but also happy, I knew that it was the moment to get all the answers that I have been waiting for. Huh, when I got my answers, they were disappointing, I heard exactly the words that I didn't want to, again I treated her bad, but when we were in the building, I felt that connection between us, that spark that made us so happy together. I can't deny that she always made me happy, until the letter. I should have talked to her when that happened but I let my fears stop me and I lost her. _

_Ten years later I asked her to get a drink with me. I was mad with her, but still, I wanted to spend more time with her, but then she left. I don't know why, well maybe this must be hard for her too. But I couldn't understand that. In that moment I got angry with her again, I didn't want to see her or know anything about her and then my cell phone sounded, Jason's number, I thought he was going to lecture me. Man, I wish he had done that. He said she was gone, someone took her. I felt all this anger again, memories of my dark side coming back to me. If Mesogog hurt her, I was going to make him pay. I rushed, I almost put all my team in risk because I let my feelings guide me. Now I feel helpless, I don't know who has her, where or why they took her. I don't know if she is hurt. I can't let out my emotions now. I can't let the feeling of losing her again rush my decisions. The only thing that I can do is wait. For mine and Kim's sake_.'

* * *

When Tommy got Jason's call informing him of his arrival, they decided to meet at Kim's hotel. They needed to talk to Liz and find out what happened to Kim. They need all the information they can get about this new evil. 

Liz said mostly the same thing that Cassidy said. They were outside the hotel, Kim was talking on the phone with Jason, Liz appropriately omitted the part that Kim was crying, knowing that Kim would never forgive her if she said that in front of Tommy. When these green and black things attacked them, Kim asked her to leave as she stayed fighting. Liz was crying so hard at this part, she said that Kim fought with them so hard, but there were too many for her, and when two of them grabbed her, she couldn't do anything. They left with a flash of light. She didn't know what to do so she called the police. The police asked her a lot of questions, about Kim past. They said they would investigate. Jason assured her that they would get Kim back.

Jason and Tommy were outside the hotel, walking to Tommy's Jeep when they heard a sound and then they saw them, a group of black monsters with green eyes behind a taller monster with red eyes.

"My name is Valtrax and My Prince requests your presence, Tommy Oliver" said the monster with red eyes. He seemed to be the first in command.

"Sorry we are not dress to meet a royalty" said Jason taking his fighting stand.

"Humans. There are two ways to do this, the good way or the bad way but I confess I really like the bad way... attack them and bring him" said Valtrax.

"Wait." Everyone stop and turned to see Tommy. "I'm going with you."

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Jason.

"Jason, they have Kim, and I can let them hurt her. This is the only way." said Tommy, while he started walking to Valtrax. Jason tried to stop him, but Tommy pushed him away and let some monsters take him.

"I trust in you." Tommy said before they teleported out.

_To be continued_


	8. All they wanted to know

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. If you don't recognize any character you obviously can't read my mind._

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Trueromantic for correct my work. _

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 8: All they wanted to know_

Tommy's last words meant a lot to Jason; he is not going to let him down. After they left, Jason called Hayley. He knew her because she gave the energy to his power coin when they fought in the moon. When he arrived at Tommy's house and explained everything to the team, everyone was surprised. Hayley started to scan looking for Tommy, it would be easier to find them searching for the signal of Tommy's gem. They all have been on silent trying to understand what happened. Kira couldn't take it anymore so she broke the silent.

"Why would he do that?" she is really surprised about their mentor's attitude, he has been so different since Kimberly was around, but surrender, it's too much to believe.

Jason looked at her ans sighed "Because it was Kim," he answered. He can tell they don't know the story;

"What happened between them?" Ethan join the conversation, trying to find the answers he knows they need.

"Yeah, they looked like they liked each other, but they acted really cold, then she left and Dr. O acted weird when he found out she was kidnapped." Kira comment, she is more confused now.

Jason too a moment to think, he knows they don't know the story because Tommy hasn't told them. It's part of his personal life and he is not sure if he should tell them.

But just for watch the teens faces he knows this is the right thing. Some part of him feels this the right thing to do, explain them what Tommy and Kim had, and why this affect them too, they have to find out that his teacher and mentor is not perfect, far from that, he is just a human been that had tried hard to hide his himself, his feelings. They have, no need to know that their mentor has a weakness.

"Tommy and Kim make the perfect, Yin and Yang. They are so different, but they also complement each other so perfectly, you could see that from the first moment," Jason remembered how they first met, the comment Kim made, he was surprised to hear his sister talking like that, but the way her eyes were shining, he knew she found something especial.

"Then why, if they are so perfect they aren't together?" Conner wants to know.

Jason took a deep breath before start "I've know Kim since kindergarten; she was always so happy and cheerful. I was new in town and it was my first day of classes. I used to be lonely, I liked that, i wasn't a talking person either, and I used to hate people like that. I was alone at one of the tables and the first memory that I have is this beautiful girl that didn't know smiling at me. She came to my table and introduced herself and started talking about gymnastics and asking questions about me, i was seriously ready to stop and go to other table, but the way she smiled at me, I couldn't help myself but to smile her back, just like that we became friends. She was my first friend, real friend. I've always considered her as my little sister. I was always there to protect her and she was always there to support me. With Billy, Trini, and Zack we became a really close group. Kimberly was always open to making new friends.

When Tommy arrived to Angel Grove, we had a Karate tournament. The first time Kim saw him, she fell in love with him. You could see it, the way she spoke, and how she couldn't take her eyes away from him, her eyes told everything. The next day in school Tommy helped her, always her hero, she was so excited when she told us about it, but then Rita put Tommy under a spell and made him her Green Ranger. He did a lot of bad things, and hurt her on the process. We broke the spell and saved him. He joined us, Kim was so happy, still Tommy had some doubts after the things he told her when he was under the spell, but Kim made him realized she knew it wasn't him and that she forgave him for all the things he did and said. She made him feel part of the team. They looked so cute together, you can see that they liked each other, they were always so nervous around each other. When Tommy lost his power he tried to isolate himself, but Kim didn't leave him alone. She was there for him and finally they showed the love they had for each other. When Tommy joined the team again with the White Ranger's powers they were so strong together, they were so in love.

I thought nothing could break them apart, but then Kim went to Florida to follow her dream, of course Tommy supported her, they never doubted what they had, how they felt. But then suddenly I got a call from Tommy, he said Kim sent him a letter breaking up with him because she found someone else. That was so unreal, it wasn't like Kim to do something like tat. You could see it was a lie, only Tommy believed it; he was so hurt and lost. I called Kim a few days later but she seemed different, she said that she did what was best for Tommy. I tried to find out more but she cut me off. I didn't talk to her again until a few months later, she wanted to come back; I never asked her why, but by her tone you could see it was really important to her. We got captured and turned evil but the Rangers saved us. After that I thought Kim would talk to Tommy but I really don't know what happened but she left before talking to him.

They grew apart, but after all this time you can see they still love each other. It's so obvious for the way their eyes start shinning when you say their names in front of the other, or when Kim hears something about the new Ranger team, I don't know how but she knows Tommy is the Black Ranger, and Tommy is always trying to hide his smile every time he hears something about gymnastic or Olympics Games. I don't know what happened between them, but I know that they still care a lot about each other. They would do anything for the other. That's why Tommy did it, because he loves her and I know that she still loves him." Jason explained to the team, hoping this can help them to understand why Tommy's been acting so weird, and how important is to bring them back safe.

"That was so sweet," said Kira, wiping a tear falling from her eyes.

Ethan noted something weird "Conner, are you crying?" he asked turning to see his friend.

"Of course not, I have something in my eye." Conner rushed to say, trying to calm his voice. "We have to bring them back together."

Kira looked at him "Really??? And what happened with what you said about Kim being the woman of your life?" Conner can really surprise her sometimes.

"Didn't you hear what Jason just said? They are meant to be together, besides I decided to start dating girls my own age first" Conner explained.

"Good thought." said Ethan chuckling.

Kira watched her friends and teammates "We have to help them," Kira looked at them so serious.

"We have to find them and save them first," Jason interrupted the kid's conversation.

"I found them," Hayley screamed.

"Where?" Jason moved to Hayley's side.

"They are on the moon."

_To be continued_


	9. True Nightmares

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun.  
_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta Trueromantic for help me. Also I want to thank To Lilyrose: Girl Thanks for your support and help, thank you for bring me back.I decided to be nice and post the a new chapter. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 9: True Nightmares_

After the flytrons took her, they put her in a cell. She recognizes the place. Zedd's palace. But she knows these aren't Zedd's monsters. She has no idea who took her, or why but she will find out soon. A few hours later, they came back and took her to the throne chamber. They tied her to one of the columns. That was when she saw him, tied to a column in front of her, '_I must be dreaming_' she thought.

"Tommy," whispered Kim.

"Kim,"

He felt her before she spoke, and even then she said it so softly, but still he knows she said his name.

"What are you doing here?" she was confused when they took her, she didn't know anything but right now she is more concern about him.

He looked at her looking for the best answer for that question, but just to look at her eyes made him spoke from his heart "I can't leave you." he smiled at her, even under the situation he smiled at her. One of those smile that got her always breathless, and make her simile him back

"That's so sweet..." they never heard the foot steps. They turned to see where this voice came from. They saw a black form approaching to them from the shadows. When he came to the light they saw a monster in a black leather suit with big green and red eyes, with big wings, green and red boots and gloves covering it.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

He looked to Tommy's eyes and answered "How rude of me. My name is Prince Grimax. I came from the planet Triffart of the galaxy Axtron. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Tommy Oliver." Tommy didn't know who he was but definitively wanted to erase that evil smile from his face.

Grimax turned to Kim, he smiled at her but different, "It's good to see you again, my beautiful Kim."

"Sorry, I don't think we met before. I wouldn't forget that ugly face." Kim said,

"Oh, I forgot, you didn't know me in these form, maybe this will refresh your memory." he started glowing and changing his form, becoming a tall and blond man with green eyes.

"Danny???" Kim whispered.

"Hello, dear."

"What?.. How? Why?" Kim said, stammering. She is so confused. Danny Carter is in front of her. He was one of the assistants that help her when she was training for the Pan Globals.

"What do you want with us?" asked Tommy.

"Don't worry, I'll answer all your question, the least I can do is explain to both of you what I'm going to make you pay for," Grimax said in dark tone. he watched his prisoners, finally is time for his revenge.

"Like I said, my name is Prince Grimax and I came from the planet Triffart. Ten years ago, my father, King Xaltrax, sent me on a mission through the universe, find the perfect female to become my queen and help me rule our planet. All my life I had waited for that moment, to finally become the King, all I needed was a queen, the perfect queen. She had to prove to my father that she has everything to become the queen. She has to be strong, intelligent, decided, loyal, and beautiful." he said, taking Kim's hair at the last word. "But she had to prove that she was completely in love with me. I searched for many galaxies until I found the perfect candidate, she was everything and more. She was the first Pink Ranger on earth."

Kim and Tommy gasped as Grimax continued in dark tone "But there was a little problem; she was completely in love with someone else, the White Ranger. The rules of my planet said that I can't use a spell to make her fall in love with me, my father would know, I couldn't do it that way so I had to make her fall in love with me. I waited months for the perfect moment to approach to her. One day that moment arrives, when she was leaving to Florida. She was alone, in a new place, away from her friends and especially away from you." Grimax said, pointing at Tommy.

"I used my magic and became Danny Carter, an assistant coach, just to be close to her. I asked her out every chance that I got, but she always said the same thing ' I_ have a boyfriend and I love him more than anything, I would never cheat on him_" he said trying to sound like Kim's voice

Then he stood in front of Kim "I couldn't understand why you loved him so much, he never called you, he never wrote and you still were totally and helplessly in love with him, even when he was getting closer to the blond girl."

"That's not true." Tommy rushed to say.

Grimax didn't bother to pay attention to his comment, so he continued "I didn't have too much time, so I decided to help a little." Grimax smiled, again that evil smile Tommy got when Grimax arrived.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Remember what happened Kim?"

"No..." whispered Kim, shaking her head.

"Yes my dear."

"It couldn't be you, it couldn't." Kim said, shaking her head harder, trying to push the memories away. "NO!!!" she screamed.

"Kim." Tommy is really concerned about what he could do to Kim.

Seeing that he got them Grimax started to tell the story to Tommy, and to Kim who didn't know what really happened "After she came back from Christmas, she started having nightmares, or should I say, a nightmare, the same nightmare,"

Kim tears are running free now "No please" she pleaded, closing her eyes, trying to erase the memories.

"Tommy has the right to know dear." he said, taking the place in front of Tommy.

Grimax watched him before started explaining with dark tone. "In the nightmare she was in her dorm in Florida when a bunch of cogs attacked her, she fought well but without her power she was an easy target. Just like Zedd tried once King Mondo made you choose between her life or your powers. Of course you wouldn't let her die so you gave him your powers, although she begged you not to, but you still did it. It was a trap, all knew it was but you had to save her,after you gave your up powers King Mondo let her go, but when you were running to take Kim, King Mondo killed you, Kim run to your side and cried taking you in her arms, trying to wake you, but you were already gone. You died on her arms."

"Oh god." Tommy couldn't believe what he heard.

"She had the same nightmare every night; every time she closed her eyes she could see you dead. She stopped sleeping, barely ate, she was almost kicked out of the team." He turned to Kim who was with her face down crying "I have to say that I was surprised you resisted so long. You were so strong." He turned again to Tommy "But then one day, my dream became reality. She couldn't take it anymore and she decided to send you that letter to break up with you."

"Kim..." Tommy whispered, a little tear running down his face.

Kimberly was shaking, crying, her gaze looked lost in the floor, when she spoke her voice was rough, she seemed like she was talking more to herself "I could smell your blood. I could feel you cold. You were pale. You were dead. It felt so real. You were dead and it was my fault. I couldn't let that happen to you. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you. I put you in danger. Even when I had my powers you were always risking your life for me. I had to do something. I couldn't let that happen. I'm so sorry, I should have been stronger. I'm sorry." she said, lifting her gaze at the last part to confront Tommy.

"I thought I would be able to have my way with her, she was vulnerable and alone. I could take advantage of that, but she got even worse. She spent two days without going out of her room. The coach talked to her and gave her a week to improve her practice or she would be off the team. Two days after she sent the letter she came out but she wasn't the same, she seemed like an empty person. She was cold, never laughed, she lost all her friends on the team, she only cared about gymnastics, she lost her light." Grimax said, looking straight at Kim.

Grimax raised his tone "She wasn't my queen; I couldn't present that to my father. I wasted all my time with you, when I came back to my planet without a perfect queen my father punished me, sending me to a cell. He gave the powers to my younger brother. He didn't deserve them. Those powers were mine. It was my throne and you two ruined everything. I spent all this time preparing how you two would pay for what you did; now you are going to pay for that. I'm going to take you to my planet and confine you to that cold cell all alone to make you feel what I felt all these years." Grimax said laughing.

"A spell, a dream." Tommy whispered, he had a few tears rolling down his face. He can't believe this. Finally, he had his answers. It was true Kimberly broke up with him because there was someone else, but someone else that she didn't know. She was just part of Grimax's sick game. He played with her mind, with her fears. '_It __was all a mistake; she was scared. She did it for me_' thought Tommy.

Grimax screamed to his commander."Valtrax, prepare the ship, we are leaving now."

"My prince, I'm sorry but we are having problems with the ship and we can't leave until tomorrow morning." Valtrax whispered.

"What? Well then, take them and put them in cells away from each other." Grimax said in a dark tone. He is planning to destroy their lives in the same way they destroyed his.

"My prince, I'm sorry but there is only one cell in this palace." Valtrax whispered again.

"What?" Grimax yelled, really angry now. After taking a deep breath, he continued, "I decided to be nice to you two, I'm going to let you spend your last night together. Take them."

"Wait." Kim yelled. "The other nightmare, that was you right?" Kim asked Grimax.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, I have been in a cell for the last ten years. Sorry dear, but I don't know what are you talking about. NOW TAKE THEM." Grimax said,

"It had to be you." Kim said, sobbing while the flytrons took her and Tommy to the cell.

Once they were there, Kim took a seat on the floor in a corner of the cell with her head hidden between her legs, while Tommy stood leaning against the wall.

"What other nightmare?" Tommy asked, making Kim lift her head to him. "What happened in the other nightmare Kim?" he asked, looking at her when more tears were coming down her face.

Taking a deep breath, she started. "After I sent that letter to you, the nightmare stopped, but a few months later I had another nightmare. It was mostly the same. King Mondo kidnapped me and he made you choose between my life or your power, but…" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You said that you didn't care about me anymore, you told him that you hated me for what I did to you and that he would be doing you a favor if he finished with my life." Kim said sobbing, looking at Tommy. "I couldn't handle that, I can't live if you hate me, I just can't. So I called Jason, I decided to talk to you, explain everything to you. That was when Divatox kidnapped us and the Maligore's thing happened…"

"But we never talked, you left before we could talk, I tried to find you." Tommy interrupted her.

"I had all the answer that I needed. When I was under that spell, I tried to hurt you. Even when you took off your helmet, I still tried to hurt you, but you never gave up and you saved us, you saved me. That proved to me that you still cared about me, that you didn't hate me, but then I saw you with Kat..." Kim said, closing her eyes.

"Kat and I started dating after the letter." Tommy explained.

"I know, but you two looked so good, so happy together, I didn't have the right to ruin that so I left." That was the third hardest decision in her life. The first one was leave for Florida and the second was to send the letter.

"You should have called me, after the letter. If we could have talked about it, you just had to explain everything to me and I…" Tommy stopped when he heard Kim whispering something. "What?" he asked.

"I called you." Kim repeated.

"What? When? I…" Tommy said stammering, very confused.

"Two days after I sent the letter I called you; your mother said that you were on a skiing trip with Kat."

"Kim, I was so lost and hurt, Kat and Billy took me on that trip to cheer me up. Kat and I... I never cheated on you." Tommy explained to her.

"It's o.k." Kim assured him. "In that moment I realized that you were better off without me, you had people to help you and support you."

"If we would have talked, we could still be…" He stopped the sentence when he saw Kim's look.

"It was the right decision; I would do it again if I have to." Kimberly said seriously.

"What?"

"Look at us, we have lived good lives, we have accomplished our dreams without each other. I went to the Olympics. I won two medals, now I'm teaching and you raced cars and went to college, got your PhD. We have lived happy lives." Kim explained, trying to convince herself.

"Is that the truth?" Tommy asked.

"We can't change the past Tommy, we can only live the present trying to make us a better future." Kim said, walking again to sit in the corner, letting the words sink into Tommy's mind.

_To be continued_


	10. The Best Ranger in history

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun.  
_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta Trueromantic for all the help. I want to say thanks to all of you for the good comments. I'm glad that you like my story and I hope you keep reading. Please review. Specials thanks to Lylirose for her support and encouragement. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 10: The Best Ranger in history_

"I tracked Tommy's dino gem power and I found that there is a space ship on the moon." Hayley explained to Jason and the team.

"Can you teleport us there?" Jason asked. He is taking the leader role. He has to save his friends.

"I can try to open a portal to direct you to the moon, but I won't be able to keep it open for too much time." Hayley said. She has never tried this before, but she has to do everything to help Tommy and Kimberly.

"Start working on that, we have other things to do now. I'm also going to need your help with my power coin." Jason told her

"I already thought about that" Hayley said smiling.

"Good. Do you have any kind of explosives?"

"Why do you need it?" Kira asked, confused.

"We have to destroy Zedd's palace. We don't know what kind of information is in there." Jason explained them.

"I'll work on that too."

"I'll help you." Ethan offered. They need a lot of help to save their mentor and Kim.

"It could take a while" Everyone nodded to Hayley..

'_I hope we get to them in time_' thought Jason.

* * *

Kim last words have made Tommy think. Are they better without each other? Was it the right decision? She was right. He has lived a good life, he can't say no to that. He went to collage, got a PhD, and became a high school teacher. That's something that not even he had thought of before, but he really enjoyed teaching. But could his life have been different if he and Kim had talked, If they had resolved their differences, Probably. He probably would have stayed in Angel Grove, opened a dojo and they would have been married by now, they would probably have kids. Married, kids. These are thoughts that haven't been on Tommy's mind for a while. Tommy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kim giggling. "What is so funny?" he asked. 

"Nothing, sorry." Kim said, trying to stop her laughter.

"No seriously, I need to know what could be so funny," He really needs to know how she can see something funny about their actual situation.

"I just thought that… This is the second freak monster that felt in love with me." Kim explained, again giggling.

It's true. Jason told him how Lord Zedd tried to make Kim his queen. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at that. He is picturing Kim in Rita's dress. "You're right, you must have some kind of cupid power over monsters. Hey I should introduce you to Mesogog, maybe that would make him stop trying to destroy us." Tommy said smiling.

"Mesogog? The names are still bad. So You're a ranger again and now you are the mentor." He gave her a look she recognize " Well I could tell it was you by the way you fight. Also, I heard Jason talking to you on the phone, but still… So you're 'The Zordon' now, funny because you were always his favorite"

"I am not 'The Zordon'. I can't be like him and I couldn't have been his favorite, he didn't choose me remember. Tommy said with sad tone.

"Tommy please, you still like to take that guilt trip." she can't believe he still does that. He used to have those thoughts when he was a teenager, but Kim thought that that would have changed after all that he had done. She is going to end this now.

"When you became the green ranger you had enough power to kill us." Tommy sighed, turning his head. He can't forget how he tried to hurt his friends. "Tommy" Kim said to make him return his gaze to her. "You had enough power to destroy us, to destroy theplanet, but you also had enough power to destroy Rita. You could have ruled the world on your own." Tommy never saw it that way before. "Rita had to put a spell on you to make you evil. When Jason broke the spell, he gave you the opportunity to choose and you decided to fight with us, to help us to protect the world."

'_She's right_' Tommy thought. When he had the chance to choose, he decided to fight with them. He had to use the power for good.

"You lost your power but you came back to help us, you saved our parents, our powers, you saved us… you saved the world."

He remembers that. He was the only hope and even when he was a little scared, he did it. Everything went fine and he got back his powers.

"You lost your powers again but you did it fighting because you realized that you were a hero even without a power coin. You were always a hero. You were ready in that moment, which was what Zordon saw in you to make you the leader. He created a new power to bring you back to the team."

He can't help but laugh when he remembered how she reacted when she saw him. All were surprised, but when he thought that Jason would be mad with him, they all greeted him onto the team again and accepted him as the new leader.

"You guided the team through many battles. Even when the situations didn't look good you saved the day. We could always trust in you."

'_It was always a team work_' Tommy thought. They were a good team.

"You saved the planet so many times and you understood when the time to leave the power to other team was."

It was hard for him but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Still, even after you gave up your powers you still care about the world. You gathered all the red rangers and saved the world again."

They all did a great job, neither of them had doubts. They all worked together to win again. '_It felt good to have the power again_' Tommy thought.

"After all you have done over the years, now you have your own team. You are teaching them all that you have learned over your life as a ranger. You are fighting at their side. They couldn't be luckier."

He was really scared when they became rangers. He wasn't sure they could do it, he was also scared about himself. How could he be able to guide them, to teach them? But they have proved to be good rangers and he helped them with that.

"You're right. You are not Zordon. You are Tommy Oliver, the best ranger and the mentor of the Power Rangers and I know something for sure, Zordon would be really proud of you."

He sighed while a smile started forming in his lips, realizing how she always found the right words for him. How she always is there for him when he needed her. How she never left him alone. She was always by his side. He realized now that if he is the best ranger in history, it's because she helped him to become that.

"Thank you" he said smiling at her.

"And you don't think that Rita would have chosen me to give me the powers. Only if they were to transform me into a Fashion Police monster that kills people criticizing their wardrobe" Kim said laughing.

"You were a good ranger" he assured her.

"Of course. I was a ranger before you" she smiled, then started walking again to the corner of the cell. That was when Tommy noted something strange.

"Kim, are you hurt? You're limping." Tommy asked, really concerned.

Kim leaned on the wall rubbing her feet and said, "Let's just say that you shouldn't start a fight wearing high heels."

"I will keep that in mind" Tommy answered giggling.

Kimberly looked at Tommy, sighing. She is thinking how good feels to be with Tommy again. But for how long, can they get out of this and solve their differences. "Your team is going to come for us, right? They are going to save us?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry, Jason is with them. They'll be here in any minute." Tommy assured her.

"Tommy" she said softly.

"Yes."

"Promise me something." she whispered.

"Anything." he answered, getting close to her.

"Promise me that we are going to get through this, that we are going to be Ok." she needs to know for sure that 'they' are going to be fine.

"I promise." he said, taking her in his arms and holding her tight. He understood what she meant. He wants them to be Ok too.

He held her for long time until he realized that she was falling asleep in his arms. '_She must be so tired_' he thought.

"Come on." He sat on the floor and guided her to sit between his legs. He took off his jacket and put it over them. He holds her tight. She rested her head on his chest with one of her hands over his heart. "Better?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath she answered, "I am better now."She holds him tight, feeling his presence and reliving those feelings she gets every time he is close.

_To be continued_


	11. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. If you don't recognize any character obviously you can't read my mind. They are mine.

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader TrueRomantic and Lilyrose for helping me. Thanks a lot for your words, don't forget to review this chapter, it's always good to know your opinion. Now read and enjoy.

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 11: Thoughts_

Tommy was caressing Kim's hair. He can't believe she is in his arms again. How right it feels when they are close. Having her close to him, after what had happened between them, it's something that surprised him. How his feelings for her hadn't changed. How she still is the most beautiful girl to him, how she still has the brightest smile that makes him smile. She still has that spark in her eyes that have him lost in her gaze. He hadn't forgotten her smell, her essence that was like cinnamon. He can't help but remember all the moments that they have shared together, all the things that they have been going through in their lives. All those happy moments that went away for reasons that they couldn't control. How their lives changed because someone else interfered. But not for the reasons that he thought.

'_After all this time, she still makes me get lost in her eyes, in her perfume, and in her smile. How can she still have that effect on me? We don't know what will happen with us; maybe we are going to spend the rest of our life alone in a cell in a galaxy far away. We were kidnapped, we are in the hands of some monster that we don't know, we don't know for sure what he can do to us, and the only thing that I have in mind is that Kim is in my arms again and how right it feels, how right is to have her close to me. I should be thinking of a plan to get us out of here, but the only thing I can think of is how she has the power to make me weak, to always get to me, the real me. She always makes me show myself. She breaks down all the walls that I created to protect me. She can see through me. That feeling scared me but also felt so right._

_Since the moment I met her, I knew she was special. I couldn't believe how her smile always could light up a place. How she could always find the right words at the right moment. I have never met a girl like her before, she was always so cheerful, loving, caring, strong, sweet. She was always there for me when I needed her. She never let me down, but I let her down, I shouldn't have believed that letter, I couldn't see that it was a lie. How could I let her go? I let the fears and insecurities get to me. I thought if she was happy, I didn't have the right to stop her. I doubted everyday that she could have found someone that loved her more than me, but I was too afraid to confront that reality; I was scared to face the truth. But it wasn't the truth. She did it for me, to protect me. I always wondered how she could break my heart in that way. Didn't what we had mean anything to her? Now I realize that it meant so much for her._

_She broke up with me because she was the one afraid; she gave up our love for my life. It was obviously painful for her, I don't know how she could resist so much after the nightmares started, but she tried to fight it for me, for us. When she couldn't take it anymore, she made a decision, a brave decision. I made the same decision once. When I lost my Green Ranger Powers, I went away from them, I went away from her. I didn't want to put them in danger and I felt bad for the loss But why didn't I think it was the same with her? Why didn't I see that she felt insecure after she gave up her powers, she thought she put us in danger the same way that I used to think? Why couldn't I help her, stay close to her? I would have given up my powers just to be with her._

_She is right. I would have chosen her life because there was nothing more important to me than her. There is nothing more important to me than her. I tried to stop loving her, to convince myself that it was over and that we went our separate ways. That there was not a chance for us. But in the bottom of my heart, I couldn't let that chance die. I just had to close my eyes to see her face, her eyes, her smile; to feel her close to me. Everytime I closed my eyes she was in my dreams. I used to dream that we would get back together and be happy after all. I never gave up my faith._

_The truth here is that I never stop loving her; she has always had my heart. Not even when I was with Kat or other women, I was foolish myself, they never took Kim's place; they could never be like her for me. She is the most special person I have known in my life. I've never felt so in love before. She has changed my life, she has changed me. I used to be a lonely person, trying to hide my feelings in a tough exterior, but she passed all that to get to my heart. She taught me to be myself, to not be afraid of what people might think. She taught me how to trust in myself and in the others. Having her so close has made me realize that she was right in one way. I have lived a good life without her, but I know that my life can be better if she is with me. I'm not going to let her go this time. I decide that I'm going to be happy; I'm going to be happy with her. I'm not going to let her go away from me ever again_.'

Tommy keeps caressing Kim's hair and face. When Kim feels his touch, she moves to pull him closer.

'_I haven't felt like this for so long. It's so good to be in his arms again, no matter for how long. I've been missing this feeling of safety. Sure, I've been fine for the last few years, and I know I can take care of myself, but feeling his heart so close to me just makes me feel that everything in the world is perfect. I can't believe that all of this was denied to us by someone that we didn't even know._

_What could have been if I had been stronger or if we had talked after the letter? None of that matter now, all that matters is that I'm in his arms again and that I don't want to leave this place anymore. Again, a wishful dream, how can I have this battle between my mind and my heart? We don't know what will happen with us. I'm sure that Jason and Tommy's team are working to get us out of here, but where are we really? After all that has happened between us, in our lives, can we just overcome all of that and finally get the happily ever after? My mind has the answer very clearly, but why can't my heart see that? Why am I wishing for this moment to last forever?_

_I knew he was the one the first moment I saw him. With that single look, I knew him, all the things that he has in his heart. Just with that single look, I saw his heart. That heart that he was keeping hidden from the world, but he showed it to me. He showed me all his feelings, his values, his fears. I know that people think that high school romance can't last forever, but not Tommy and me, our relationship was so different. How many teenagers can say that they save their boyfriends or girlfriends from an evil monster? How many can say that they saved the world together? All those experiences that we lived through together just made us stronger and helped us to become closer. What we had was something that I can't forget, and after almost ten years, I can say that he still make my knees shake, he still gets to me. I can feel his gaze on me now. Is he thinking the same thing? I'm so afraid to open my eyes and find his answer. At least keeping my eyes closed, I don't have to deal with this. But I can't keep it up. His look is so powerful on me, I have to see what's in his eyes now._'

She opened her eyes and found him staring at her, smiling. She smiled back at him and in that moment, their eyes said everything that was in their hearts, letting the other know the feelings that have been hidden for so long. She tried to say something, but he stopped her with his eyes. He took her chin and started getting closer to her, closing the space between them. They are feeling the need for each other. They guided their lips to that kiss that they both have been desiring for so long. When their lip were so close that they could feel each others breath, their eyes were still connected.

"It's time to leave, take them to the throne chamber. The prince wants to talk to them for the last time" said Valtrax, taking his place in front of the cell.

Their eyes connected again, letting the other know their fears. Still, a little bit of joy filled their heart because they knew that just for a moment, they had found all the answers that they have needed for so long. Their souls had connected again.

_To be continued _


	12. Third time is a charm

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. If you don't recognize any characters, obviously you can't read my mind. They are mine._

_A/N: Thanks to Trueromantic and Lilyrose for helped me with everything. Please Don't forget to let your comments, opinions, questions, it really helps to know that there are people reading the story. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 12: Third time is a charm_

"Ok, we get in and Ethan and Conner, you guys put the explosives in place while Kira and I take Tommy's gem, find Tommy and Kim and take them out of there, right? We don't know what we are fighting against, so we have to be careful just get in and take them out. Remember that we have to do it in less than 30 minutes, got it" Jason explained. He knows there isn't time to make any mistakes.

The kids nodded at Jason orders. Conner feels a little out of place, but he knows that Jason is a former Ranger. The first leader of a Power Ranger Team, so he has to stay under his command. The only thing important is to bring his mentor and the former Pink Ranger back safe.

"Everything is set. I'm going to open the portal. Remember guys, you have to be fast." Hayley said. She doesn't know how she made it possible, but she got the portal open and directed to transport the team to the moon. She is just hoping that they will make it in time.

"Ok, then let's go." Jason said before the alarms went off, showing troubles in the city.

"What's wrong Hayley?" Ethan moved next to Hayley, checking the compter screen..

"Zeltrax and some tyranodrones are attacking the city again. I think Mesogog is trying to take advantage of the situation." Hayley explained.

"What are we going to do now? Kira asked worried.

"Guys, we can't let them destroy the city. Ethan and I are going to face Zeltrax and the tyranodrones, while you will have to go for Dr. O and Kim alone. We'll get with you as soon as we can." Conner said, taking his leader tone that left all people in the room stunned, especially the Yellow Ranger. Conner seems really immature sometimes, but there are some situations when he shows what is really in his mind and heart.

"Conner is right. All right guys take care and come join us when you can." Jason said, although Conner's comment has Jason wondering how he has overestimated Conner's abilities as the leader of The Power Rangers. Conner has just proved him wrong. Thinking that made him smile.

The three kids take their place in front of the room to morph. "Dino Thunder, Power Up." they yelled, changing their clothes to their Ranger's suit. Jason took his place after them to morph. "Tyrannosaurus."

Before the Red and Blue Ranger leave the place, Kira approaches Conner and says, "Take care."

That statement has Conner confused, but he smiled at her though she couldn't see foe his helmet "You too." He said before heading to his Motocycle.

Jason nodded towards Hayley, letting her know that they are ready to leave. Seconds later, Hayley opened the portal in front of Kira and Jason's forms.

"Back to action." Jason yelled before entering the portal, followed by Kira.

* * *

Once again, Tommy was tied in front of Kimberly to one of the columns of The Throne chamber. Grimax started approaching them with his dark look on Tommy. Then he turned to Kimberly. 

"I could have given you everything, we could have ruled my planet, the whole universe if you asked that of me. Instead, you prefer him. He didn't call you after the letter, he thought you were ok, so he started dating the blond girl."

"That's not true" Tommy yelled.

"Then what? After she sent you the letter, you went on a trip with the blond girl. You never tried to contact Kim." Grimax said.

Tommy lowered his gaze. That is something that he has always regretted. Why did he accept that letter? After three years of a great relationship, why had he believed that Kim had found someone else? Why did he never ask for an explanation? He deserved that at least. Kim wasn't like that, he knew she wasn't capable of cheating on him. Now it made sense why she did it in a letter. She couldn't lie to him if she could hear his voice.

At that moment, Valtrax came in and leaned close to Grimax and whispered, "My prince, we have a little inconvenience."

"What now? Don't you see that I'm torturing our prisoners? Can't you take care of anything?" Grimax screamed angry. He is getting tired of all of Valtrax's faults.

"Sir, I will take care of the problem. Don't worry."

"That's what you are supposed to do." Grimax said to him.

Valtrax started heading toward the hallway. He doesn't know what to do, the sensors indicated that there were some intruders in the Palace, now he has to resolve that before Grimax finds out. He sent some flytrons to search for the intruders.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, making it clear to Kim that Tommy didn't love her." Grimax said before he started talking again. "He didn't care about you then and he doesn't care about you now, but I can see in your eyes that you still love him. I can't believe that after all this time. Well, that just makes my revenge better because you won't see each other ever. But I can't just understand how you can still love him."

"You could have played with my mind and let me believe my fears, but you couldn't play with our hearts. No matter what you have done, the feelings that we share are so strong that nothing can destroy them." Kim said, looking direct at Grimax.

"That's not true" whispered Tommy with his head down.

"What?" Kim asked with her voice trembling. She can't believe what her ears have just heard.

"I don't have feelings for her, after the letter I moved on. I learned to live my life without her. I don't love you anymore." Tommy said, looking her straight in the eye. He didn't show any feeling with his words.

"Hah, see darling that's exactly what I was trying to explain to you. He never cared about you, he never loved you the way I did. You are still so beautiful. It's a shame, but what we could have had is lost now." Grimax said, putting all his attention on Kim.

"Tommy." Kim whispered in sad tone, she couldn't hold back the tears coming down.

"I think there may still be a chance for us, we can fight my brother and take back what was supposed to be mine."

"Tommy?" Kim asked, looking at the empty column in front of her, lost in all the current events.

"What?" Grimax yelled. "He escaped, he left without you. See my little Kim, he doesn't matter right now. There is just you and me." Grimax said, wiping Kim's tears and leaning to kiss her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." a voice said. Grimax turned, trying to find where that voice came from. Then he felt a punch to his abdomen.

"What the hell?" Grimax screamed. "Valtrax."

"I think he is busy now, but you can call him later or I can take the message."

"Who are you?"

"Jason." Kim said, looking at the form of her friend in front of her in his Ranger suit.

"Sorry about my manners, I'm the Red Ranger." Jason said before he started to attack Grimax, taking him away from Kimberly.

"I'm so sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it." Kim heard a voice saying behind her. She couldn't see who it was, but she certainly recognizes that voice.

"Tommy?"

"Who were you expecting?"

"How?" Kim asked, while Tommy was untying her ropes.

"My gem has the power of invisibility. I had to distract Grimax to let Kira give me my gem." Tommy explained. "Remember, I can't leave you." he said smiling at her.

"There is a portal. We have to plant some explosives. Jason said that we can't leave this place up Dr. O" Kira said, interrupting the moment between them.

"He's right." Tommy said.

At that moment, they heard a scream. Grimax had managed to throw Jason against one of the columns. The impact had made Jason power down. They all ran to his side, while Grimax left.

"Jason, are you ok?" Kim said, helping Jason to stand while Tommy was covering them from some flytrons that had just arrived to confront them.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Jason tried to stand, but the pain was too strong and he fell again.

"Kim, take Jason and get out of here. Kira, go plant the explosives and leave. I'll take care of Grimax." Tommy said

"What about you?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry about me, just help Jason" Tommy rushed to say.

"No, I'm not going to leave you." Kim yelled.

"Kim, take Jason NOW" he yelled. "Remember that I made you a promise, now go, please." He told her with sweet tone

Kim nodded at him and helped Jason to stand.

"Where?"

"This way" Jason said pointing down the hallway.

Beofre they were gone Tommy turned to Jason "Thanks" He nodded.

Kira managed to used her pteroscream and defeated some of the flytrons while Tommy was taking care of the others. They had to put the explosives in specific parts of the palace to make sure that it got completely destroy. After Tommy and Kira placed the explosives, they were running to the portal when someone got in front of Tommy. Kira didn't notice this and kept running to get to the portal.

"Finally I've been waiting for this moment for so long. you ruined my life, Now you are finally going to pay for that" Grimax said, taking his fight stand in front of Tommy.

"Let's fight."

* * *

Fighting Zeltrax and the tyranodrones was easy. '_For the first time_' Conner thought '_maybe because we're concentrating on getting to another place_.' They have just arrived at Tommy's house with one thought on their minds.

"Hayley." Conner yelled.

"They haven't come back yet. And they have 10 more minutes." Hayley told to the pair.

Conner turned to the blue Ranger "Ethan, remember, the priority is bringing them back. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's go" He took place in front of the portal, when a flash of light suddenly came from it, making them close their eyes. When they opened them, they saw two people getting out of the portal.

"He needs help." Kim said, helping Jason to walk.

Conner and Ethan rushed to her side, taking Jason off her hands while Hayley ran to help him.

"Sit him here.." Hayley told the kids.

"I'm fine" Jason assured.

"Where are Kira and Dr. O?" Conner asked, realizing that two people were missing.

"They are still in there, I'm going back for them." Kim said, walking to get to the portal.

"Wai.t" Ethan hurried to her side. "You have no powers and you are hurt too." He said, noticing that she was still limping a little.

"It's nothing." Kim assured, making her way again to the portal.

"I'll bring them back. You stay here." Conner said, taking Kim by the shoulders in his leader tone again. They needed his help. Kira needed his help.

Conner started walking to the portal when again, a flash of light blinded him.

"Kira." Conner gasped, taking her in his arms.

"I'm fine." she assured him, a little taken aback by his reaction, but returning his embrace.

"Where is Tommy?" Kim asked, her eyes on the portal, waiting for another flash that indicated Tommy's arrival.

"He was behind me"

"Five minutes guys" Hayley said.All eyes on the portal.

"I'll bring him back." Conner said, walking again towards the portal.

"No." Kim said, receiving astonished glances from all the people in the room.

"Why not?" Conner asked.

"He'll make it." she said, showing her confidence in her tone. "He promised me."

All the people in the room stayed in their places, surprised by the security in her words.

'_He has never broken a promise to me_' she thought.

* * *

The minutes have passed. All the worry is visible in the rangers' and Hayley's faces. Hayley has managed to get a visual of the palace on the screen. Kim has not taken her gaze off the portal. Her own fears and doubts are filling her now. Thoughts about what could have happened with Tommy running through her mind. Tears fighting to run free, but she can't do it, she can't break down in front of the rangers, in front of Jason. She was the one that decided to leave Tommy alone, to wait here for him; she was the one who decided Tommy's destiny. 

"60 seconds." Hayley said.

They saw on the screen the space ship leaving the moon.

"Oh God." Kira gasped.

"I'll bring him back." Kim said, letting a tear roll down her face, running to the portal.

Conner holds her again, blocking her way, telling her with his eyes that she has to have faith. That Tommy could make it.

Then a flash of light came to the portal, showing a very injured Tommy collapsing in Conner's arms before the portal close behind him.

"Dr. O." Kira and Ethan scream, running to his side.

"Tommy." yelled Kim running and hugging him tight. Tommy gasped from the pain, but he also hugged her close.

While on the screen they saw the Zedd's Palace blowing out, Tommy and Kim looked each other.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked, putting her hand over his heart on his chest.

Placing his hand over Kim's hand Tommy answered "I'm better now." never taking his eyes from her.

"What happened with the bad guy?" Ethan asked, interrupting the moment that Tommy and Kim were sharing.

"I think we won't be hearing from him anymore" Tommy said. "We need to talk." he said, looking again at Kim.

"Tommy, you're hurt. Hayley should help you with that. You should rest. Kira, Ethan please help Hayley and take Tommy upstairs to treat his injuries. We can talk tomorrow." Kimberly said, lowering her eyes.

All eyes turned to Tommy confused, waiting for his approval of her orders.

"You heard the lady." Tommy said. Ethan and Kira helped him climb the stairs to his bedroom. When they were out of sight, Jason looked at her.

"Ok Kim, what is it really?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to need your help and Conner's help." Kim said

"For what?" Conner asked, very confused.

"I need help with my rescue." Kim explained to them.

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked, pacing in front of Kimberly, with a good idea about what Kim wants to say.

"I think we should wait for Dr. O for this." Conner said, more confused now, and scared about Tommy's reaction if he found out about this.

"There isn't time."

"Kim." Jason started.

"Look, knowing Liz she called the polices probably the FBI, if they are on this they are searching information about my life. How much time do you think it's going to take them to realize that I used to live in Angel Grove, the city of the Power Rangers? The only clue that they're going to find is that my ex boyfriend lives in this city too. The city where the Power Rangers are. They are going to investigate Tommy's life. We can't risk your secret."

"I think we should wait for Tommy, he'll handle that" Jason tried to reason with her.

"Look, I'm going to do it with or without your help, so… are you with me?" Kim asked, looking between Conner and Jason.

"I agree with him. Tommy is not going to be happy about this." Hayley said, joining the conversation while she came into the room. She wanted to inform them of Tommy's state.

"How is he?" Kim asked, fear clear in her voice.

"He's really bad. He has a lot of injuries, but he will recover. I gave him a pill to help with the pain and make him sleep." Hayley explained to them.

"Please guys." Kim begged again, with her eyes going between Conner and Jason.

"Ok sis." Jason said, while Conner nodded at her.

"Hayley, I'm going to need your help with this too" Kim said, looking at Hayley.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Kim was at his bedroom door, watching him sleep peaceful. Jason and Conner were preparing the things for her plan while Hayley was in the basement. Kira and Ethan were in the kitchen. 

He is going to hate her for this, she knows that, but she has to do it, and it has to be this way. There isn't time, she can't risk the secret, and she can't risk the power. '_Is this the last time I'm going to see you_?' she thought, again a fight between her heart and her mind is placed. But the truth is that she came here to tell him goodbye, to close this chapter of her life. The facts have changed now, but in the end, everything is the same. They can't be together. Why has her heart kept this hope for all these years? That's just making it harder. Kim walks and sits by his side.

"I like the hair" she whispered, smiling while little tears started forming in her eyes. "I loved your long hair, it made you look mysterious, it was so sexy. I used to think that I would hate you if you cut your hair, but this hair looks perfect. It makes you look sexier. Oh thank God you're sleeping, I wouldn't be able to say these things if you were up." she said, giggling.

"You have so much to be proud of. The kids are great, you have taught them well. You have achieved so many things in your life. I like the person you have become. Well, I never had doubts about that, you were always a great person and that didn't change over the years.

I missed you, I have lived a good life, but still, I missed you. You should have been there at the Pan Globals, cheering and taking me in your arms when I won at the Olympics. I should have been when you won your first race, at your graduation, but destiny had a different plan for us. We couldn't be together at that time, and now it seems so close, but we can't be together. At least this time I have the opportunity to look at your face for one last time, to tell you goodbye. I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. All these years I never stopped loving you and I can say now that I'll always love you. No matter if we are apart from each other, you are my heart and soul and that isn't going to change. I promise you that. I'm going to love you forever. Be happy, my White Knight.

Goodbye Tommy, goodbye forever" Kim leaned over and kissed his forehead, making Tommy move from his side in the bed.

"Every thing set." Jason said, coming into the room.

Kim sighed, standing and wiping her tears away, looking for the last time at Tommy before walking to the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked her, hugging her.

"It's time."

_To be continued_


	13. Face the truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. If you don't recognize any character obviously you can't read my mind. They are mine._

_A/N: Thanks To Trueromantic for corrected my work. Special thanks to Lilyrose to correct this chapter. Now read and enjoy._

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 13: Face the truth _

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting from the outside of the Reefside Hospital where the Olympics Medalist Kimberly Hart will be release in just a few minutes. Ms Hart has spent the last three days here after she was kidnapped the last Friday in front of her Hotel for some unknown monsters. When her personal assistant was making a press conference to inform about her search, Ms Hart was rescued and brought here for the Red Ranger who disappeared after that. Ms Hart was unconscious apparently with no major injuries, but the doctors decided to let her stay here to check her state. She hasn't been able to explain where she was, who took her or why, she has an amnesia case and she doesn't remember anything about the kidnapped, and in just a few minutes we will have Ms Hart in person explaining her story."

Kim and Jason came walking out the hospital with Liz close to them.

"Ms Hart is going to answers all your questions but let take turns to ask," Liz said to the reports that were outside the hospital, since the notice about an Olympic Medalist kidnapped was known all the sport press went to Reefside to cover the report.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked one of the reporters that was close to Kim.

"I wish I could but I can't remember anything," Kim answered.

"Do you remember anything about the Kidnapped?" other man asked.

"My assistant and I were outside my Hotel, I was talking by the phone with my friend and then those things appeared from nowhere and took me."

"After that can you remember anything?"

"No, I was hit in the head by one of then and got unconscious, after that all I remember is been in the Red Rangers arms, he was taking me to the hospital." Kim answered smiling

"Did you know who the kidnappers were?"

"No."

"Do you know why they took you?" a woman asked.

"I don't know… Maybe They were Olympics Games fans or… maybe one of them just fell in love with me and took me to make me his queen." Kim said laughing trying to low the mood, getting laugh from all the people around her. With serious look she continued "Seriously I have not idea why they took me, I just happy that I'm fine."

"What did the doctors find? Did you have any major injury?"

"No, they found some kind of drug in my system that kept me unconscious, but Thank God they made tests on me and I'm perfectly fine."

"You used to live in Angel Grove right, When the Power Rangers were there?" Cassidy asked taking part on the interview.

"Yes."

"And Now there are Power Rangers protecting this City." Cassidy continued, these are more statement than questions; She is putting two and two together.

"Exactly."

"And now some unknown monsters kidnapped you and The Power Rangers saved you."

"Yes."

"Isn't that sounds a little strange for you?" Cassidy asked playing her cards, looking straight to Kim's eyes trying to find the real answers.

"No actually, The Rangers are supposed to protect The planet and the people, I had a few crossed with monsters when I was in Angel Grove … Maybe I just have bad luck" Kim said smiling, using her playing side to take Cassidy away from the true but Cassidy planned to take other way now.

"Did you meet the Power Rangers? Did you talk to them? Did you notice anything particular or strange about them?" Cassidy asked her, now trying to find any information that can help her to find out the identities of The Rangers.

"All I can remember is the Red Ranger bringing me to the Hospital."

"Did he tell you what had happened with you? Where they found you? How did they rescue you?" Cassidy continued asking.

"No, I got conscious when we arrived to the Hospital, Sorry."

"Do you know that you are the first person that has been so close of The Power Rangers here in Reefside." Other reporter asked, breaking the back and forth between Cassidy and Kim.

"Really, that's so bad because I was probably drooling in the Red Ranger chest," Kim commented making everyone laugh again.

"You are supposed to leave Reefside tomorrow, Is there a special someone waiting for you back in Florida?" other reported asked.

Kim took a deep breath and smile "Actually, There is someone important waiting for me."

"Seriously, We didn't know you were dating someone, Who is he? Is he a sport man? An old friend maybe, When did you meet him?"

"My white knight… my white knight is waiting for me at home." all the reporters were puzzled about Kim respond, She smiled and said. "White knight is my dog. A white bull dog that has been with me for the last 4 years."

After everyone laugh again other man asked "We heard that you were supposed to be the Chief Coach in the New Gymnastic Center that will be build here in Reefside, Did you change your mind about that after the attack?"

Kim sighed, took a deep breath before answering, "That decision wasn't taken but the attack won't influence in the final words, I still have to think about that opportunity."

"Kim it's time to go" Jason told her approaching for behind her.

Kim nodded to him and then turned to the reporters "I want to thank the Power Rangers for had rescued me, for had saved me, You are doing an amazing job protecting the planet, You have been doing it for years and the whole world thank you for that." She started heading to the car but then she turned around. "Just one more thing, May the Power Protect you." with that she left with Jason, letting everyone astonish for her last words.

Now in the car, Jason and Liz took the time to talk with Kim.

"That went well." Liz said them, from her sit in the back of the car.

"I hope Cassidy won't have more suspicious about that and starts searching." Kim said. Liz was really scared for her and surprised about his last talk with Jason, when Jason arrived hurt he has to explain her about Kim and his secret life in their teenagers' days. They know she is a good person and will keep their secret.

"Where do we go now?" Jason asked Kim, scared to bring the subject but with the need of this conversation with his little sister.

"To the Hotel, Where else?" Kim responded smiling but knowing exactly where Jason is going.

"I don't know maybe we can go to the outside of the City, to a house in the woods..."

"Jason."

"Kim."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me anymore, he had the chance to visit me in the hospital," Kim said in a sad tone, whispering the last part. Her hurt is so obvious but she is too stubborn to admit it.

"Kim, You just left him without an explanation, He must need time and you said that we couldn't risk Rangers' secret maybe he thought that it would be too oblivious if he came to the hospital but now You should talk to him." Jason turned his eyes from the road to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Pleading her with his eyes to reconsider her decision.

"Jason there is nothing to talk between Tommy and me, so please could you just drop the subject, I'm tired and I want to rest." Kim answered him taking a deep breath, laying back in her sit, turning her attention to the window and the road.

"Ok." Jason signed looking Liz for the mirror, they both know that they can't do anything more, At least not for now.

* * *

"I think something it's really weird Devin, Just bad luck, I don't think so, we have to find out what really happened with Kimberly Hart." Cassidy told Devin while they were walking through Hayley's Cyber space. The group of Rangers were close to her in one of the tables hearing the conversation. 

"Cassidy please, the police investigated and they found nothing, why do you think it would be different for us." Devin asked. They have been working trying to find all the information in the past few days about Kimberly but they haven't found anything that help them. And he is getting tired.

"I just know…" Cassidy told him making her way to the door when she tripped with a guy.

"Sorry," the guy said.

"Yeah Ok, Devin… hurry up," Cassidy yelled Devin walking through the door.

"Did you hear that?" Conner said to his friends, all are sharing worries glances.

"Do you think she is going to find anything?" Ethan asked whispering.

"I don't know but I think we should tell Dr O about this" Kira said.

"No, we should just try to keep an eye on her, I don't think Dr O can handle this right now," Conner explained them. Since what happened with Kim, Tommy hasn't been in his best mood. Good thing for his students that he has to stay in home recovering from his injuries.

"I can't believe she left," Ethan told his friends bringing the subject. It's been three days since Kimberly has been in the hospital but this is the first chance to all of them talk about the matter. A few minutes later after he and Kira helped Hayley to check Tommy's injuries they left for their home. They found out the next day for the news about Kim's decision and about Conner's help, "And I can't believe you helped her with that, I don't know how Dr O didn't kill you" Ethan slapped Conner's arm.

"I know, If looks can kill I would be dead for the look that he gave me when we arrived to his place the next day" Conner has faced so many things since he became a Power Ranger but the anger in his teachers look definitively has been the worst.

"It must be hard for him to deal with this," Kira felt sorry about her teacher, he was pretty physical hurt after the rescued but She knows that his heartache must be the worst now.

"I still don't get why she left," Ethan said shaking his head. The situation it's so strange, It's obvious for him that Kim cared a lot about Dr O, she wanted to go back for him to the moon, and that look between them after he arrived, that hug that they shared. It meant something but then Why?

"I think I know why she left" Kira said with low voice, she didn't realize that she said it a loud until she received all the attention of the people in the table

"Care to share?" Ethan asked, It someone has a theory he really needs to hear it because he can be the smarter guy when it comes to Computers but about life and Girls, he doesn't know anything.

"I meant, I think she was scared, we don't know what happened in the moon but obviously that changed them. Look how they acted first when we saw them in the school, and then here when Kim left; remember how was Dr O when we found out that she was kidnapped, and then when he knew that Mesogog didn't have her. I never thought that Dr O would surrender against an enemy but he did it, he did it for her. What I meant is that obviously they have strong feelings for each other and what happened when they were together in the moon made them closer, Maybe that's why she is scared," Kira said trying to explain what's on her mind.

"So you are saying that she was scared to be with him again even when she loves him and she knows he loves her… I still don't get it," Ethan sighed in frustration, when he tried harder to understand he get more confuse.

"Guys, I don't think Dr O would be happy to hear us talking about his personal life. That's their life and they will find a way to deal with that," Conner offered his words, trying to stop the conversation, he has something in mind about it but it's true he doesn't think it's their business.

"I don't know what have happened with you but you seriously have changed it the past days," Ethan said surprised about Conner words. He wasn't expecting that comments from Conner.

Kira has to agree with Ethan, the change of Conner's attitude in the past few days have been huge, and it hasn't been unnoticed for the Yellow Ranger, who is a little surprised about her new thoughts about The Red Ranger too. She also knows that behind Conner words is hidden his opinion "You haven't told us what you think, so Conner why do you think Kimberly left?"

Conner knows that Kira is not going to drop the subject until she found the answers; there is no way to run now so he has to say what he thinks about it. "I think that…" Conner started before he was interrupted by the man that tripped with Cassidy a few minutes ago at the door.

"Sorry guys but could you tell me where I can find Hayley?" The young man asked.

"Sure man, I think she was here… she must be in the back, she will be back in a minute, you can wait for her" Conner told him.

"Thanks man" The guy said.

"I have never seen you before. Are you new from here?" Ethan asked him.

"Yes, My name is Trent," The boy said smiling to the group, staying a little more time glazing one of the persons of the table.

"Hi, I'm Conner and these are my friends Ethan and Kira," Conner told smiling back to the guy.

"I'm going to wait for Hayley in the counter, Nice meeting you," Trent said before he started heading to the counter.

Kira who hasn't spoken since Trent approached to their tables whispered "He's cute."

"What did you say?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing," Kira answered, feeling all the eyes of the group on her again, she lowered her head to hide her blush.

That simple comment even when it was in such a low voice was noted by Conner who now has his eyes between his Female fellow Ranger and the guy close to the counter.

* * *

"I want to thank the Power Rangers for had rescued me, for had saved me, You are doing an amazing job protecting the planet, You have been doing it for years and the whole world thank you for that." 

"Just one more thing, May the Power Protect you."

Tommy turned off his TV and VCR. He had taped Kim's interview outside the hospital. He had been watching it all over again for the last few hours, trying to get a sign or something that could help him to understand.

Jason arrived to Tommy's house; since Tommy was hurt and he's bandages he is supposed to stay in bed so Jason walk into Tommy's house, getting into Tommy's bedroom .

"What? you aren't watching Oprah, you are supposed to be enjoying your little vacations" Jason teased, making his presence noted for Tommy.

"I knew I was missing something of my list" Tommy smiled sadly

"How many times have you watched the interview bro?" Jason asked him, sitting beside Tommy on his bed.

"What did the police say?" Tommy asked, acting like he didn't hear Jason comment.

"Nothing, they were relived that Kimberly was safe."

"Good, What about the press?" Tommy has his eyes looking to the off TV now, yet not ready to confront his friend eyes.

"The same thing, everyone is just happy that Kim isn't hurt or anything. They stopped their search. I think Kim did a great job in the interview."

"Yes she did," Tommy whispered, lowering his gaze, in his mind Kim's interview memorized.

"How are you feeling Bro?" Jason asked.

""I'm fine, I just need some rest. Hayley said that I'm healing well" Tommy answered in normal way, trying to stay away of the words that he knows Jason has for him.

"Tommy," Jason said frustrated. "You know that wasn't what I meant, How are you really?" Concern reflected on Jason's voice, their friends need him now.

"What do you want me to say?" Tommy asked frustrated, his anger taking the best of him.

"The true."

"The true?" Tommy replied, shaking his head "I don't know what the true is. I just… I can't understand, I thought that things were one way, apparently I was wrong, Huh, Not the first time" Tommy said frustrated.

"Tommy I think…" Jason started but Tommy interrupted him, with calm voice he said.

"Jason, I know what you are trying to do but seriously I don't need this, she took a decision and left, I got the message, so please could you just drop the subject, I'm tired of this and I should rest."

"Funny, that's exactly what Kim said" Jason said chuckling, 'This two are really meant to be together' Thought Jason.

"Huh, First time I agreed with her in the last days," Tommy said sarcastic.

"I just came to tell you that We are leaving tomorrow morning" placing a piece of paper on the table next to Tommy's bed "Here is the info about our flight just in case you want to say goodbye or something."

"I should stay in bed so… It was great to see you bro. I'll call you ok, maybe we can set a reunion, you can come to spend some time here on Christmas or something" Tommy told him, he is relived that Jason didn't push about Kim's subject. There is nothing left about that.

"Yeah, We'll talk about that, It was great to see you too. Anything else that you want to say?" Jason tried one more time.

"Have a good flight."

Jason sighed "Ok bro, Bye Tommy."

"Bye Jason."

Jason stopped at the door turned around and looked his best friend "You left her go once… are you going to do it again?" with that last words Jason left the room letting his words sink in Tommy's mind.

* * *

"You will come to visit us right" Ethan asked to Kim and Jason, Kira and Conner standing next to him. Kim is staring them, they wanted to say goodbye so they went with them to the airport. The new Rangers team, she and her friends used to be like them, with the future of the Earth over their shoulders. She remembered all the times that she wanted to quit, leave someone else protect the planet while she could live her teen ages. How much she matured after that? How much the power changed her? Looking to the kids she can feel it, how much the power is changing them. Those kids have proved her that the power rest in good hands. Tommy has helped them too. He has done a great job guiding them, 'It would have been funny to see him at first' thought Kim getting that feeling of reject that comes to her every time she thinks what could have been of her life is the things had been different. 

How many times she wished for a second chance to change her life? And now she has her second chance, the chance to be together again with the man that she loves. Then why is she leaving? Why isn't she running to his side to kiss him and hold him forever? There is only one answer to that question 'The same reason that the first time' Kim sighed focusing again in the people gather around them. She couldn't hear what Jason said but it seemed to be something good for the kids who were smiling to them.

"It will be great to spend sometime with you and really get to know you" Conner told them. I was great to meet the first leader of the Power Rangers, but it was a shame it was under that circumstances and they really couldn't spend too much time together.

"Kim, are you also going to come back to Christmas? What about the job? Are you going to take it?" Kira asked Kim, insecure about the answer.

Kim understands what is bothering Kira "I still don't know about the job, but you can call me or write me anytime, if you want someone just to listen you, I'll be there for you" Kim assured her.

"Thanks Kim" Kira smiled and hugged Kim, all the pressure that she has being the only girl in the group, Even when she knows it wasn't Kim's state, the former pink ranger can help her and guide her through that. It's good to know another female Ranger.

"Last call for the flight 277 to Miami, Florida boarding for gate 17" they heard the announcer saying.

"So this is it" Jason started "It was great to meet you guys, keep saving the world, We'll see again Ok" Jason made his way to Kira while Kim leaded to Ethan.

"You can email me anytime, Ok" Kim told Ethan, he nodded and hugged her.

"It was great to meet you" Ethan told her, while Kim made her way to Kira, the two girls hugged again.

"Don't let the guys take you down, there was always at least a girl in the team, they need us" Kim whispered in Kira's ear, they both giggled.

Jason made his way to Conner while the Red Ranger couldn't keep his eyes of the girls giggling, specially the one on yellow, placing his hand over Conner's shoulders "Conner, You are a great leader, never doubt about your skills, I trust you" Jason said sincere. All this kids has proved him that the power didn't choose wrong.

Conner smiled, all the confidence showed to him in the former Red Ranger words, he is not going to let him down.

"Take care of her too, don't let go the chance" Jason told him guiding his eyes towards the Yellow Ranger.

"What?" Conner asked surprised "No, No, No, there is nothing between Kira and me" Conner assured him.

"If you say so" Jason said, he is not going to push about it, but he has seen this situation before, the look in Conner eyes, the same look Tommy used to have around Kim. 'Conner will know' thought Jason making his way to the last ranger.

"So Conner, It was great to meet you, just try to get early to your classes that way you won't be tripping with people in the hallway" Kim teased him.

"I'll try" Conner assured her smiling.

She sighed "Thanks" He understood what she meant, they hugged.

"It's time to leave" Liz said, approaching to them, even when she knows now about The Ranger secret, she felt out of place so she wanting to let sometime alone for all of them to say their goodbyes.

Jason and Kim looked each other; "Goodbye Kids" Jason said smiling making his way to the gate of their flight. Kim right behind him, she stopped for a moment and turned around, looking for the last time what she is leaving behind, The Rangers Team, a new job, a new city… And the most important The love of her life "Goodbye Reefside" she signed and continued walking to the crowd.

Kim stopped when she thought she had hear her name 'No, I'm hearing things' she continued walking until she heard it again, someone was calling for her behind her she turned around to find the owner of the voice.

"Kim…wait."

_To be continued_


	14. Dreams come true

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relate with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban's and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. If you don't recognize any character obviously you can't read my mind. They are mine.

A/N: Wow, It's finished, too much to say. When I started writing the story I just wanted to share an idea. During this journey I have found a lot of great things. Thanks to my beta Trueromantic, Kim like I said I wasn't expecting anything and you made me really happy when you said you wanted to help me, Thanks, thanks for everything you have done for my work and for me, since you have been so nice with me I decided to ask someone else to check this chapter to surprise you. I hope you enjoy the end. Of course I have to say thanks to PinkGreenWhite4ever for had corrected this chapter and for all her help. Just for that I'll let you keep NJ (just for 2 weeks). To my girl, ha, Who would have thought I would find my twin sister in USA, though I'm still mad for the situation, it's so unfair for me, Anyway, I don't know the words in English or Spanish to tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me, you are a blessing for me, of course the connection will continue forever and forever, and after that. To the readers, OMG, I'm not going to start saying names because I know I'm going to forget someone and I will feel awful so, the only word I can find is Thanks, thanks for your support, comments, encouragement, I'm hearing the music in the background so I'm going to finish borrowing the words of an email I got yesterday: This has got to be one of the most rewarding experiences I have had. Thanks for everything. I almost forgot I won't be posting anything for a while Sorry, My beta is leaving for vacations (Have fun) and I don't want to post without corrections. Don't forget to review the chapter, any comment or question just tell me, Now read and enjoy.

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_By: Mili_

_Chapter 14: Dreams come true_

"Baby are you hungry, Still mad Right?... How many times do I have to apologize to you? I'm so sorry for had left you but you know I had to do it, right? Come on baby, now we are together again, we have to enjoy that," Kim sighed.

"Come here," she pointed to the couch with her puppy face, they laid on the couch "If it helps I really missed you, being with you, holding you, I missed your face, your hair, your smell, though you need a shower baby, you smell awful," Kim giggled

"I'm sorry to have left you but I'm not going to leave again, I promise," Kim assured "Just you and me forever…you are the only white knight in my life now," Kim smiled, making White Knight bark.

She's at home in Miami, having arrived 2 days ago from Reefside. After a few interviews she managed to go back to her normal life, the only thing left is the decision about the job but she still has some time for that. The coach offered her a few days off of work to rest.

She kept caressing White knight and sighed. "It seems that you are going to be the only White Knight for the rest of my life," Kim said sadly. "Maybe He was right,"

_Flashback_

Kim stopped when she thought she had hear her name 'No, I'm hearing things' she continued walking until she heard it again, someone was calling for her behind her she turned around to find the owner of the voice

"Kim…wait!"

"Conner what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned about Conner action

"Hey Kim, I just want to tell you that…" Conner took a moment to catch his breath; he thought he had lost Kim. Looking straight to Kimberly he said, "He'll understand."

"What?" Kim gasped surprised

"My mother always says that to be happy in life you have to suffer a little, that way you recognize and appreciate the truly meaning of happiness," Conner told her. "He'll come around. You've had a lot of suffering in your lives; you deserve to find that happiness. He just needs some time to clear his head. But you'll be together, I'm sure of that."

"Thanks Conner," Kim smiled. She hugged him, sighing, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Kim smiled at him one last time before continuing her way to the gate.

Kira saw the moment between Kim and Conner and the smile displayed on Kim's face.

"What did you tell her?" she asked when Conner returned.

"Just the truth," Conner answered, smiling.

_End of flashback_

"Maybe we just need time, that's why for now you are the only White knight in my life," Kim used her baby voice making White Knight bark again. She heard the doorbell, and hurried to get the door. With White Knight just behind her, she opened the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled a very angry Tommy, who was standing in her doorway.

"Tommy!" Kim gasped surprised to find him and noted how angry he seemed to be.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked again, making his way into the house.

"Tommy I…" she started talking, closing the door, before turning around to watch him.

"I am a confident man, a strong man with a sixth degree black belt in Karate; I used to be the leader of the Power Rangers. I saved the planet many times. I have accomplished many goals in my life; I graduated from college, I have a PhD, I've been living by myself for years, I'm even saving the world again!" Tommy yelled in one breath.

"Tommy…" Kim stood near the door watching him, on the verges of tears but she couldn't cry, she tried to speak but she doesn't know what to tell him 'I deserve his hate' she thought.

"Don't you think I'm capable to make my own decisions?" Tommy said angry. "Who the hell do you think you are to decide what is the best for me?"

"I didn't…" she tried again but the words wouldn't come.

"I understand that you were scared when you came here to train; you were 17 and with all the nightmares, it must have been hard for you, but we had a relationship by then, you didn't have the right to decide for both of us, you didn't have the right to choose what was best for me."

"I never wanted…"

He interrupted as he didn't listen what she tried to say. "And then you did it again; you just decided to leave me again. I can't understand it now."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her head. Those were the only words that she can find for him. She knows how much she hurt him and knows he needs to drain all his hate.

"Why again? Because you're scared? To protect me? Guess what? I already have a mother to care about me," he spoke, frustrated.

All of it is too much for Kim, she can't take it anymore. "Damn it Tommy, you don't know how hard it was for me to see you dead in my arms. I went out of your life to make sure that something like that never happened to you, and then ten years later I walk into your life again and see what happened? You could have died on the moon. I left you ten years ago to protect you and now I put you in danger again. I can't take it anymore. I would rather have your hate than know that something happened to you and it was my fault!" she screamed, crying the last part, lowering her head again, trying to hide her tears.

Tommy stood there looking at her, surprised by her words, trying to find a way to answer her. He sighed and approached her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "Look Kim, the first time I was stupid and let you go, but this time I'm not going to just sit here and watch you go. I'm going to fight for this; I'm going to fight for us."

"What?" Kim gasped, surprised by his words. After he came here yelling, all angry, she wasn't expecting those words now.

"I'm a grown man; I'm going to take my decisions this time. I'm not going to loose you again, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you see that."

"Tommy… I…" Kim stammered, tears rolling down her face

"I know you're afraid; I'm afraid too, but let's face this together. Let's face the future together," Tommy murmured, caressing her cheek. "I've lived a good life, but it always seemed that something was missing. I felt incomplete. Now I realize what was missing in my life. Kim, I love you, I've been in love with you since the moment I met you and even after all these years, you're still in my heart. We met ten years ago in a high school hallway and now fate is giving us a second chance, a chance to find happiness. Let's be happy. I need you beautiful."

She can't hold them back anymore, tears rolling down her face now. It seemed so unreal for her, but he's right in front of her, he wants to be with her. Only three words came to mind. "I miss you," she said softly

He smiled at her words, took her hand in his, leaned down, and kissed her. That desired, sweet kiss, that stops their hearts but at the same time makes them feel alive.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," she said when they broke apart. He wiped her tears.

"Hey! You stole my line," Tommy teased her, little tears on his face too.

"Oh, Sorry, let's try it again," Kim told him smiling, taking him by the neck, and kissing him again. This time the kiss was deeper, with all the passion that has been in their hearts for all these years.

When they came up for air, Tommy rested his forehead on hers, staying like that just looking at her, smiling. "You were supposed to say I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Kim said.

"Sorry I forgot, I lost practice."

"Then we need to practice, a lot," Kim said pulling him down to her again to kiss him. After a few minutes of passionate kisses, that led them to the couch, Kim just sat there staring at Tommy as she took a deep breath.

"I think there are other things that we need to practice," she said softly, taking his hand to help her stand, and then leading him to the stairs.

"Wait, Beautiful. Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want to rush things between us," Tommy stopped her. God knows how much he had dreamed about this moment but He doesn't want to ruin this. He wants to make it perfect this time.

"I love you, I'm sure of that and I want you in every way possible," she told him, making him smile. He took her in his arms, carrying her in bridal style upstairs. They closed the door to shut out the rest of the world, to connect their hearts, souls and bodies for the first time.

* * *

Kimwoke up alone in her room, with the biggest smile on her face.The male shirt tossed on one of the chairs told her it wasn't a dream. She noted something, or better yet, someone, missing, She stood up, put a rob on and went to find him. She found him downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. 

On the table were two plates with eggs, bacon and bread, coffee and orange juice to one side. He was transferring the pancakes to a plate when he felt her staring. "Morning Beautiful," he greeted her, grinning.

"The best morning," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" he asked hugging her and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Great. You?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't sleep, you were snoring all night," Tommy smiled, getting a slight punch in the chest from her.

"I don't snore!" she replied, playfully hurt by his comment.

"Keep telling yourself that," he teased her, kissing her forehead again before he smiled and rested his forehead back on hers. He spoke softly, "Last night was amazing."

"Yes it was," she smiled. Last night was the end of years of suffering, pain, loneliness but it was also the beginning of the best thing in her life.

"So?" she asked him, worry clear in her voice.

"So?" he replied.

"What will happen with us?" Even though they had found their way back to each other, Kim knows there are some things that they need to discuss.

"I heard that there will be a Gymnastics Center in Reefside. You can look for a job there, maybe there is still a position for you," Tommy told her. He knows she is scared about this next step but he is just too happy to have her again in his life.

"It would be great to live close to you, but I never checked the apartment. I have to go back and see it," Kim started explaining.

"I was thinking that you should live in a house," Tommy said. Kim looked at him surprised. "I mean, White Knight needs space." Tommy explained

"I have to go and look for a house then." She understands his concern now.

"I live in a big house, you can stay there with me," Tommy commented, a little scared, trying to keep his voice even.

"In your guest room, right?" Kim asked, insecure about what he is implying.

"No, that room is dirty, and there is a lot of stuff in there. You have to stay in my room. Of course you don't have to pay me anything." Before Kim could say anything he continued, "I just need you to do some things for me."

"What things?" Kim asked him, lifting her eyes brow.

"I just want you to," he leaned down and started kissing her neck, making her giggled. He continued talking, "You know, do my laundry, cook for me, clean the house, pick up my mail, take my messages, you know stuff like that." He's playing with her ear now.

"So you want a maid?" Kim asked him playful.

"I don't think that is the right word. I want you to do other things, like kiss me every morning, wait for me when I come home from work, hold me tight every night, tell me that you love me everyday."

"Tommy, are you asking to move in with you?" Kim asked him straight, still a bit of worry reflected in her voice.

"Yes," he answered, with no doubt in his voice.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, don't you think it would be too soon?" she started, doubtful about that next step in their lives

"I love you, I'm sure of that and I want you in my life," he repeated the same words that she used last night.

Kim took a deep breath and laughed. "Did you hear that White Knight, we're moving!" White Knight barked

Tommy took Kimberly in his arms and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her, making it a sweet and tender kiss.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, Tommy."

* * *

"Tommy" 

"Hey, sleepy-head. Thank God you are awake."

"What? What happened? Where am I?" Kim asked confuse

"We're in the hotel in Reefside, you really scared me," Liz explained to her as she saw the lost look in Kim's eyes. "When you arrived to the hotel this afternoon you were crying, and you said that you wanted to be alone. I came to check on you around six and you were all sweaty and screaming; I thought you were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you but I couldn't, and then you stopped but you were still asleep. You seemed to be crying and then you were smiling. You really were in Dreamland, weren't you?"

'A Dream' Kim thought. She checked the clock, which read 12:30 A.M. Sweaty and confused, Kim started thinking. That dream, it's been years since she had a dream so real, but it wasn't a bad dream, it started like a nightmare but in the end it was perfect; all that she wanted in her life but what did it mean?

"What was the dream about?" Liz asked concern.

"I can't remember," Kim said avoiding Liz's eyes.

"Ok, are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Liz knows she is lying about the dream but she doesn't want to push about it, at least not for now.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Kim assured her, trying to smile.

"Ok. So I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Thanks," Kim told her softly. Before Liz reached the door Kim asked her, "Liz where are the keys to the car?"

"Are you going to go out? I don't think it's a good idea," Liz told her, her concern for Kim evident.

"I just have to do something."

"Here, take them. The map is in the car," Liz said. "Don't you want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine," Kim assured her friend.

"Ok, Kim." Liz stopped in the doorway. "You should take a quick shower. You don't want to see Tommy all sweaty and with the hair like that."

"Thanks." Kim smiled to her friend, she stays sitting in her bed thinking. "What a weird day and then the dream, it was like a sign."

The day had started bad, when she found out that Coach Smith wanted her to go and see the building for the new Gymnastic Center in Reefside. She knew it would mean trouble, she knew he lived there, and she knew that he worked at the same place they want to make the exhibition. With her luck, obviously she was going to see him. Fate, of course, didn't disappoint her, and managed to not only let her find him in a hallway but to end up spending the afternoon with him. How much worse could it be? He was so mean to her at first. 'He had the right to do that,' she thought but then when they were checking the building it seemed like nothing had happened between them, like the ten years of separation didn't mean anything in their lives. Just when it was all perfect, he asked her to go for a coffee. 'Maybe there is still a chance for us, at least to be friends,' she thought again, only to have all her hopes fade with Hayley's words. It's true, she had managed to ruin his life with that letter, and now she was in his life again, just about to do the same thing. She had to leave, she wasn't ready to face him, but now, after that weird dream, she knows what she has to do now.

"I shouldn't have left him this afternoon. I should have talked to him, explained to him the truth, but now the dream. It had to mean something."

She got up and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower she went to her luggage and put out a dress, put on her shoes, took the keys and her purse and went to the door. She knows it's late but she has to go there now; she has to talk to him. She opened the door and gasped in surprise at what she found standing there.

"Tommy!"

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean to wake you, I know it's late but I needed to talk to you," Tommy started. He's a mess, with his hair uncombed and his shirt wrinkled. "I know this is going to sound weird but I had a weird…"

"Dream?" she finished for him, both surprised as they stood there staring at one another.

"Yes. How did you know?" Tommy managed to ask after he recovered from the initial shock.

"I had a dream about us," she began. "I had been kidnapped and you rescued me, but I left before we could talk and you went …"

"To your house for you." he finished for her, again the shock knocked them for a loop. Kim led him inside her room and closed the door.

"I was kidnapped by Grimax."

"That's what I dreamed," Tommy explained her, confuse.

"Have you heard that name before? Do you know anything about him?"

"No."

"There was an assistant coach on the team, his name was…"

"Danny Carter." Tommy finished for her. He shook his head, if they had the same dream, if that part of the dream was true maybe, "Kim why did you really write the letter? Was there really someone else or were you scared for me?" Tommy asked her, taking a place in front of her, pleading with his eyes for the truth.

"I had nightmares every night and I got scared," she explained. "I just…I thought that you…how could we…" she stammered. This is too much for her so she moves to sit on the end of her bed.

"I don't know," he answered sincerely, moving to sit next to her on her bed.

"What does this mean? Do you think it was real?" There are so many questions in her mind right now.

"I don't know."

"How could we have the same dream?"

"I don't know." He gave her the same answer, the only answer that he has right now. They sat there for a few minutes without talking, not even looking each other

"Kim," Tommy started turning to watch her. "Do you still love me?"

"What?" Kim turned to watch him, trying to understand his question.

"Do you still love me?" Tommy asked again.

"I…" Kim lowered her gaze trying to avoid his eyes. How can he ask her that now?

"Just tell me. Do you still love me?" He lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes, their eyes connecting.

"Yes." was her sincere answer. He knows it's the truth; he can see it in her eyes, so he smiles at her.

"I still love you," he told her in a sweet tone, making her smile. They simply sat there staring each other.

* * *

From the balcony of Zedd's Palace on the moon, a form is watching the scene between Tommy and Kimberly, smiling. 

"Valtrax, is the ship ready to leave?"

"Yes My Prince. Everything is set, just waiting for your orders to return to Triffart."

"Our mission is done here," Grimax smiled.

"We'll be waiting for you, Prince" Valtrax said before leaving Grimax alone.

Grimax watched for the last time the couple in Earth. He has spent ten years in a dark cell on his planet after his father punished him for not having found an honorable queen. He spent those first years trying to understand why he couldn't break the love between Kim and Tommy, why he couldn't make Kim love him, but all that time just helped him to realize the truth - how nothing can break true love. What Tommy and Kimberly share is a special bond that is unique and unbreakable no matter the distance, the time, the place. 'I just wish to find something like that one day,' Grimax thought, He rejected to intervene in their lives but that's why he came back, to repair his mistakes, to show them how no matter what, they would end up together. He came back to help them to find their way back to each other, like it was meant to be.

"Thank you Kimberly for teaching me what love is. Be happy, Kimberly," Grimax said, before leaving to the ship.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kimberly asked Tommy, "What do we do now? We've been apart for so many years, and we've changed a lot." 

"Then let's start again; get to know each other again," Tommy smiled. 'Though I just have to look into your eyes and I know everything that I need to know about you' he thought, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. A little tear made its way down her face. She smiled him and squeezed his hand.

"Let's start again"

_The end_


End file.
